Percy Jackson and the Hero's Sword
by sjdhsjhd
Summary: The newest adventure of Percy Jackson, involving love, a traitor, kronos, and a hero who must claim a special sword. A lot of action, A lot of humor, And a little Percabeth...
1. I watch the coolest airshow ever

Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson

And the

Hero's Sword By: GreekGeek7

Chapter 1: I watch the coolest air show ever

It was a warm night. I slipped comfortorablly under my blue sheets and listened to some familiar sounds. Car horns blaring, people swearing at each other… common Manhattan stuff. Somehow these always helped me get to sleep… but not tonight, butterflies were fighting in my stomach. You can't blame me though, in two days I could return to my second home, camp half blood, and I was one day away from NOT blowing up my 4th school in a row.

It was about 3 in the morning when I decided to slip out of bed and get a glass of water, just to give me something to do. But of course, in my world you can't even get a glass of water without being attacked.

Some water was just about to top my glass, when I heard a slither across the kitchen. My hand instinctively crept toward my pocket where Riptide, my trusty, yet deadly, ballpoint pen. Then, I freaked. I wasn't wearing any pants that had pockets!

I looked around to see what the source of the slithering was. It was hard to concentrate at night with my ADHD, but I managed to catch a glimpse of a golden, slender serpentine arm slip around the corner. A Dracaena was in my house!

Instead of going after me like I expected, it headed down the tiny hall where my room was. I sprinted after it… taking careful steps so I didn't wake up my mom. 2 seconds later, I charged into the room, to see the monster put its snakey hand under my pillow where riptide was. It pulled out its hand, and a ballpoint pen lay there. Just as the snake-woman saw me, I dove for the pen. I prayed to the gods to just let me get it… but I didn't. It side stepped (or side slithered I guess…) right past me. I crashed into my bed, and one of the legs crashed. Suddenly, I got an idea. Right as its arm was about to bite me, I grabbed a half of my bed leg that I crashed into, and jabbed the splintery side into the arm. The monster winced in pain, and stabbed down hard where it's head was. It wasn't as effective as a sword, but in 1 second, an explosion of yellow dust over came my room.

Before I knew it, I crashed into my lop-sided bed. Nothing like a good monster fight to get you to bed, right?

………………………………………….

I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, I didn't want to be late today (There's a big surprise) so I tossed on whatever didn't smell like a dead chicken, grabbed my blue back-pack and rushed out the room.

I halted in the kitchen, right as my mom dumped a couple blue eggs on to a plate, and then topped it off with 3 juicy slices of blue bacon. My mom smiled and said "Good morning honey." As she placed the plate in front of me. "Thanks mom." I replied, and mowing down the food.

"So how long do you think it'll take to blow this school up?" Asked my mom casually. "Pshhh…. None!" I stated. "So your gonna' blow up the school before you get there? That's a twist." She said jokingly. "No, I'm not gonna' blow it up at all!" "Well good luck with that dear she remarked as she gave me a big hug and a kiss, as I walked out the door. " Bye" I yelled behind. "Have fun blowing up the school she yelled back quickly, and closed the door. I chuckled to my self and walked to school.

At the time I was just finishing 9th grade at Goode High school. My mom's boyfriend, Mr. Paul Blofis, was the English teacher, which as good and bad. It was cool to have someone you saw often teach you, but bad because he would call on me for everything… Even If I wasn't raising my hand.

School was always boring as Hades, and dangerous, of course, me being Mr. popular gave lots of friends right? Not! I was practically the biggest nerd in school, but I was fine with that, 'cause these people weren't my friends… The people at Camp Half Blood were.

I did have one connection with the popular though… That was Rachel Dare… My friend who saved my life at Hoover dam. She was mortal, but she could see through the mist. Like my mom. She had some sort of connection to the popular kids, and always ended up telling me rumors and stuff. She was really the only person I ever hung out with around here.

Today was going its normal boring way, and I was taking extra precaution. I'd already gone through 5 periods, and was still alive! I'll take that any day. But of course right when I got to my last period, and was feeling good, things went wrong.

It started out like a boring Social Studies unit, until everyone got disrupted by a tapping at the windows. We all thought it was just a bird, but then a load moaning, and squawking took over. I wasn't paying much attention, so I thought it was the teacher. I looked up at him like he was nuts, but he was focusing on the window. I decided to look out to. Right outside, stood 2 two ripped half-woman half bird creatures, with fiery eyes. They looked like the cleaning harpies at camp… except buffer, and eviler…Now, by then students were panicking, and making for the door, but I stayed were I was, and waited to see what happened. Bad Idea. A few seconds later, the evil harpies crashed through the window.

I uncapped riptide, and prepared for attack. It didn't take long before the first one lunged, and slashed my sword as it flew by… but it was gonna' take more than a little scratch to stop these guys. While I was distracted, the other harpie shot a fireball right at me. Being connected to water like it's a life force, I don't burn easy, I just felt warm, but I didn't want to get hit again. They were about to start a double fire ball attack, but made for the nearest desk.

I tipped it over to make a barricade, but the wall didn't last as long as I hoped. The fire burnt right through, and lit the desks around it on fire. I was trapped in fire, and one of the harpies came and pinned me down. I felt hopelessly doomed, until a familiar black Pegasus tackled the harpie away. _What's up boss?_ I heard. "Blackjack… what are…? Where…" _Chiron organized transportation and who better than yours truly? _I laughed, but before we could continue our little reunion, the harpies charged again. One slashed me before I could block it… and that got Blackjack mad. I mean real Mad! _NO ONE HURTS THE BOSS!! GOT IT!! _He screamed as flew towards the harpies. He head butted one so hard, it crashed through the roof. So much for not blowing up the school I said to myself. _You wanna' a piece of me?!_ Yelled Blackjack as he dodged a fireball, and hoof kicked a harpie right in the face.

Right about now I wanted some popcorn… and maybe a coke. Blackjack was fighting one harpie, while the other came for me, I didn't have time to react, when it tackled me. I was expecting it to scratch me again, but instead it flew away with my sword! It just got through the roof, when magically, my sword, reappeared. It always did when I lost sight of my sword. It just reappeared in my pocket. How handy is that? I jumped into battle with Blackjack, and was soon knocked back down. I couldn't fly!

Blackjack kicked both of the harpies away, and made a huge gust with his flapping wings, so he could hold them back. Slowly the harpies trudged forward against the wind. When they got about halfway there, and I got another idea. "Blackjack… Keep doing that!" _You got it boss!_ I lunged for the teacher's desk, where the fire hadn't reached. I opened the first box of staples, and tossed them into the wind. Just as I planned the staples acted like bullets, straight towards the harpies. _Good idea boss! Keep doing it! I've always wanted a machine gun… _ I followed Blackjacks orders, and tossed two more staple boxes up. The home-made machine gun worked, in a matter of times the staple- bullet gushed through the skin of the harpie, and a mix of blood, feather, fire, and panicky squawking filled the room. A minute later, yellow dust enveloped the room, followed by another blow.

Blackjack and I fell exhausted to the floor. There wasn't time for a nap though… sirens blared in the distance. I sighed. "Blackjack, take me to camp." _Pant. Pant. Ya… ya boss… Pant. _And together we flew into the sky.


	2. I get some bad news, and some worse news

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters. (Except for Cade… You'll see who he is a little later)

I get some bad news… And some worse news.

I was so exhausted, I thought I was about to pass out right there, right then on Blackjack. _If I'm this tired, I wonder how tired Blackjack is… _I thought. Obviously Blackjack wasn't to tired, as he swooped by the Empire state building, and nearly threw me off._ Sorry boss!_ I looked up above the empire state building, were Mt. Olympus lay. But Just as soon as we flew to it… We were flying away from it. We continued our trail East, until the Long Island came to view.

I was so excited!! I was gonna' see Annabeth, and Tyson, and Grover, and Annabeth, and… wait…Didn't I just say that? I was so happy, I almost forgot my mom! I remembered I was supposed to go to Camp tomorrow, but Chiron, The camp counselor, ordered special pick-up. I decided just to Iris message her when I got settled. Hopefully she won't get to worried… We started dropping towards camp. "Hey Blackjack… Where are we going?" Normally I would get dropped off in front of camp… where I could see the whole camp do there normal activities. But right now, we were right above the center of camp._ Chiron said it was to dangerous for us to dropped off outside of camp._ I understood that… lately there was a lot of monsters after me, and for some reason, they kept trying to get my sword.

A minute or so later, we plopped down ext to the pegasi stables._ Sorry I couldn't take you to the big house boss, but (Pant,Pant) I'm to tired._ I patted his side; he looked as if he would collapse from exhaustion. "It's o.k., you did awesome! Oh… and…" Blackjack perked up his ears" For doing so good, I brought you a treat!" I took out a Snickers bar that I was gonna' eat after school, but Blackjack was more deserving. "Here…" I tossed him the chocolate bar, and no questions asked, he devoured it in seconds._ Thanks Boss! Oh! One last thing… Chiron wants to meet in front of the big house. Bye!_ He flew into his stable, and I started for the Big house.

For the first time all year, I was ecstatic! I finally had friends, I could do stuff I wanted to do, and finally relax in my own world! The big Greek White house known as the big house was about a hundred yards away, and I could already see Chiron, in centaur form, playing cards with Mr. D. I rushed over. "Percy! You made it!" "Sadly…" muttered Mr. D. Chiron continued "I was getting nervous about you what with all these monsters out and about!" I nodded, and was about leave, but then Chiron said "Wait Percy.. Any thing you need to say?" I sighed, I was anxious to see my friends, but then I decided it could wait. So I told Chiron about the latest attacks in full detail. "And what's really weird, is that both of them tried to take my sword." I finished. Suddenly Chiron looked troubled. I was about to ask why… but I knew he wouldn't answer. So I let it go. "So, can I leave now?" I asked. "No, I have on last thing to tell you. Immediately after dinner, there will be a cabin leader meeting right here." With that I took off to tell the other cabin leaders.

The minute I was done, and had escaped from all the "Hey Percy, What's up!" and the "Hey Percy… You're alive!" And other Half Blood style hellos, I caught up to Annabeth. She was coming out of the sword arena, so I decided to hide behind the small sword statue. She just passed me, and then I saw my chance. I leaped out, did a fake roar, and grabbed her shoulders. She screamed, and turned around with her dagger out, before she noticed me, she held up her dagger to my throat. "Whoa there Wise Girl just a joke!"

Her shoulders relaxed, and she threw her arms around me. "Don't do that again Seaweed Brain!" She let go and looked at me. Her eyes widened. "What… "I asked. "That scar on your shoulder…"

She touched the scar going from my cheek down to my shoulder and a little longer. Suddenly, she pulled down the area of my shirt on my shoulder where my scar was. I Blushed. I began to hope I wasn't as red as I felt. "Erm… It's fine." I said, pulling my shirt back up. She looked as red as I felt. "sor…" "Forget it." I said. "Well it's time for dinner. "She said casually. That's when I realized how hungry I was. "Beat you there!" I challenged, and Annabeth and I ran to dinner hall.

…………………………..

Dinner was just ending, and I knew I was in for some bad news as I walked to the Big house. Travis and Connor Stoll were waiting with Chiron. And Silena, Beckendorf, and Annabeth were behind me. Soon we settled around a table, where some cups filled with Dr. Pepper, and a bowl of Cheetos waited. Travis dove into the cheetos, while Silena checked her make-up. A pretty average meeting so far. Chiron sighed and began. "As you all know our beloved satyrs are either out looking for Pan, or collecting students." We all nodded, and I thought of Grover. "Well, sad to say, Kronos is at it again." We all started muttering uh-oh's, and what nows?'s" Well, Kronos figures, if he recruits, or otherwise kills all those satyrs, then we will be without them." Of course recruiting or killing the satyrs was bad, but I still didn't see a big problem. "So what's the worry?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me and said "Don't you see? No satyrs mean no new campers! And if they can't find Pan, then there's on less major recruit for our side!" "Oh…" I felt really stupid now. Annabeth could really do that to someone… "Any ways… We are going to set up groups of two capers to go find a satyr. Two days from now, you must come to the front of the Big House, and learn who your partner is, and what satyr you're after. You will also find out where they are." Chiron continued. "Tell your cabins, and leave as soon as possible." He looked around the table, then directly at me. "Meeting dismissed" He finished. I grabbed one last handful of cheetos, worried about Grover, and was about to walk away. But then Chiron yelled "Percy I need to talk to you privately." That was never good…

I stepped into hi office, where a new chair magically appeared. "Take a seat." he said, motioning to the chair. I did as told, and prepared to hear the worst. Chiron was silent, but soon began "Percy, you did tell me monsters were trying to take your sword, right?" "Yeah." "Well… I fear Kronos is up to much more than recruiting satyrs." I didn't like where this was going. "I fear… well… Percy, If anything is going to become powerful again, especially in Kronos's case, they need a weapon. And I fear the only weapon that's right for kronos is the Hero's Sword." I was confused "the hero's what?" "The hero's sword. In the Greek world, there is three major irons. Celestial bronze, Stygian Iron, and Cranage Silver." I knew Celestial bronze was what Riptide was made from, and I knew Nico's sword was Stygian Iron. "What's Cranage silver?" I asked "it's what your namesake, Perseues, That's what his sword was made from." "This isn't making sense." I said "Well Percy, if you combined the three irons together, you could have the ultimate weapon. And that's exactly what he wants." My eyes widened. "You mean, he's trying to steal my sword, to help him make a super weapon!!" Chiron nodded. "Meeting dismissed." And on that cheery note, I went to bed.

……………………………………………………..

I was in the dining hall, and I was just about to toss a pop tart in the brazier, when a familiar voice behind me said "We gotta' talk. Meet by the sword statue after breakfast." I did as told, and after I was done with my cereal, I went to go see Annabeth by the statue. "Well…" she asked right as I got there, with expecting grey eyes. I knew she wouldn't accept an _Oh, he just wanted to say goodnight…_ So I told all about my discussion with Chiron. When I finished, she looked as scared as I felt. "That's disturbing." She broke in. I just nodded. "Well rumor got out about the satyr thing… and we're all anxious about tomorrow. "Yah… I know I am." I replied "I hope Grover's alright…" Annabeth nodded. "oh. Yeah…" She said. "Capture the flag has been moved to next Friday. I was relieved, Capture the flag was my favorite game, and it was going to be tomorrow, after we left, but they changed it. " "Thank the gods" I said. " Yah…" Annabeth agreed. "Well I have archery with Hermes. See ya." She finished, and winked at me before she left. That made my legs tremble for no apparent reason… With, that I decided to enjoy the rest of my day, and preserve energy for tomorrow.


	3. I take a trip to nowhersville USA

I don't own any characters except Cade

I don't own any characters except Cade!! You'll see who he is in this Chapter!

I Take A Trip To Nowheresville, U.S.A.

Of course, other than a few minor setbacks, Camp was going great, you know, protecting my sword from every little speck of dust, and dying of anxiety of finding out where Grover was… Going great!

But finally after a sleepless night, I awoke to new energy. Finally we could all learn about our satyr. I woke early, so I could beat the rush to the Big House, but everyone had the same idea as me. I threw on some clothes and joined the stampede to the big house. I wasn't really worried about how I was gonna' get to my satyr until now. I couldn't fly or else I'd be blown up by Zeus, and driving would take to long. So, I had to hope my satyr would be on the coast somewhere. After ten minutes or so of waiting in line, and keeping an eye out for the Stoll brothers, who were cutting all of the campers, it was my turn. A little paper with all sorts of words sat in front of me. It took a minute with my dyslexia, but I finally managed to read it. It said:

Perseus Jackson: Grover Underwood Partner: Annabeth Chase

I almost shouted with delight when I read that, but managed to stay quiet. That is until I read the rest.

Location: Boise, ID

Where is that? I Thought. My natural senses told me it wasn't by the ocean. Maybe it's close enough to drive? Wait… Where's Idaho? _Is _ID Idaho? I could have asked a thousand questions, but Annabeth yelled "Hey Seaweed Brain! Hurry up!" I finished up and waited for Annabeth to finish reading. "So, we're together, that's good. Looking for Grover, That's great, In Idaho…"Annabeth said to me as she finished. "Where's Idaho?" I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's Northeast from California, and west from Oregon." She explained. "Boise Is the state's capitol and it's in the Southwest area." That cleared things up, but I haven't ever heard of Boise. Then the question came back. "How do we get there" I asked. "Well Chiron must have thought of something…" Replied Annabeth. "Let's go see.

We went inside the big house, and spotted Chiron, in wheelchair form, over by the window. " Uh… Chiron?" He looked up. "I was expecting you. Transportation problems?" He said. "Uh…Yeah." I replied lamely. "Well ever since the rise of kronos, Hermes has been thinking of ways to help, so he decided to start his own airline chain for Demigods." I raised an eyebrow. "Well basically, it's a safe way of flying for demigods. Zeus won't harm you on SandleWings airlines." "oh…" I remarked. "The planes will be here at 1:00 sharp… don't be late." We left soon afterwards, finding ways to waist time while we waited for the planes.

First, Annabeth insisted we make a plan. We decided the plane ride would be nine hours or so. So by then, it would be 8 in Boise, according to Annabeth. She decides we would check all of the local coffee shops, and Mexican restaurants first. Then we would by a hotel room. I Decided that if we didn't already have Grover we would Check all of the schools websites, to see if Grover as there. If we still didn't have luck, we would check the parks and zoos. We would have to find him sooner or later right? Chiron said to give him an Iris message when to go home, and the plane would meet by Turner Gulch on Lucky Peak Lake. Annabeth worried about finding Lucky Peak, but I know where all water masses are, so it wouldn't be hard.

We still had an hour to kill before lunch, so we decided to see what other teams had planned. It seemed like we were the only ones who were going west, except for a couple guys I California.

It must have been the longest hour of my life… listening to other peoples plans and stuff. But Annabeth was enjoying herself, so I didn't stop her. Finally lunch came. I ate my taco as slowly as possible… just so I could kill an hour, and it must have worked, because right as I finished my second taco and my third handful of Doritos, The planes were here.

The planes were small enough to be a jet. It was colored tan, and had a winged sandal logo. It didn't have a stairway loading dock, like planes I've seen, it was just a ladder with a few pegs missing.

Once Annabeth and I climbed in, the doors snapped shut, and a bored voice sounded. "Welcome to winged sandal airlines. Seatbelts must remain on AT ALL TIMES!! Enjoy!" We sat down on two of the wooden chairs duck taped to the ground. If that makes you nervous, just look at the seatbelt! It was a rope! We made ourselves as comfortorable as we could, and I prepared myself for the worst experience of my life. Annabeth pulled out a book, to pass the time, while I prayed to every god I knew. Suddenly, the plane lurched forward. I was shaking, but Annabeth didn't notice. The plane started going about 50 miles faster. I shook harder. It charged full speed ahead, and lunged into the air. By now I was shaking as bad as a dog who just took a bath. I thought full speed was bad… well we got about 100 feet higher, and everything just got silent. I felt like puking, because the plane was almost tilting all the way over… and suddenly SHOOF!! The plane bolted about 100,000 miles an hour forward. Annabeth screamed as her book flew to the back, and slammed against the wall. All you could see threw the window was a blur of flashing colors. My body was being binded to my chair, and the speed was closing my eyelids. I felt total numbness, and all I could think about was the duct tape coming off the chair, or my rope coming off. But that never happened. Suddenly, I felt something on my arm. I strained my neck to see it, but whatever was on my arm was squeezing it so hard, I thought I would lose my lunch AND my circulation! Great! Double whammy! As soon as I strained my neck to the limit, I noticed what was on my arm. It was Annabeth holding on for dear life. Her eyes were shut tight, and her head was relaxed on my shoulder. And then… Just as quickly as it started… it was over. We lurched to a stop so hard, I thought I would faint. But thank the gods… I didn't. The rest of the color in the world was catching up to us out side the window. We landed!

The second we stepped out of the plane, I collapsed. It took me a second to focus on my surroundings. We were by a bunch of golden brown hills, and there was a cliff. Above that cliff was a road with cars. And below everything there was… Water! We were on a lake shore. I scooted down to the water. The second my sweaty palm touched the water, I filled with new life. No longer did I feel the need to puke, but Annabeth did. She hurled herself to the nearest bush, and let it go. I was glad we were safe.

………………………………………

We followed the road down a very steep hill; I was still trying to keep balanced. It was a long boring walk. I decided not to bring up the fact that Annabeth was practically cuddling me in the plane. After about an hour I'd guess, we saw houses on the horizon. Unlike the 9 hour trip we expected, we were here in 10 minutes. So it was only noon here. Luckily right as our feet were about to die from that hike, we found a bus stop. We sat there on the bench talking about owls and fish, when the bus showed up.

Downtown Boise was called the BoDo. It was like, a 20th of Manhattan, and 100 times less crowded. And unlike my town, things were natural… serene. There were Blue Mountains and tan foothills everywhere you looked, and absolutely no pollution. It was actually…nice. The Bodo had to ns of coffee shops and Mexican food restaurants, so it took the day, until after dark to finish looking. So we found a nice Holiday Inn. And stayed there for a night.

I awoke to the tapping of keyboard buttons. Annabeth was already looking at websites of all the schools in Boise. It took about an hour, but I finally coaxed Annabeth to come eat breakfast.

"So any luck?" I asked as I took a bite of a waffle. It wasn't as good as my moms though… "A little" she answered. "There's someone named Jesse Underwood at a little Jr.High over by lucky peak. But why would he name himself Jesse?" I didn't know, but I did know we should check it out. So we did. It was a good ten minute bus ride, till we arrived at a new looking Jr high. A big rock in front said Welcome to Les Bois Jr. High, Home of the blazers!

I didn't ask questions as we popped up to the front desk" May I help you?" said a bored secretary, looking at her nails. "Yes, we're visitors." I said. She handed us stickers and pens without even looking at us. We didn't complain. We slipped down the hall. "So how do we find him?" I asked. She looked around, from a library, to a calendar, to a lunch menu. "I got it." she gasped. She told me her plan. "No way!" I yelled. She smiled "Yes way."

And that settled it.


	4. I battle the Staff

I don't own PJO or the character except Cade. He will be In this chapter for sure!

I Battle The Staff

I felt as ridiculous as I looked. Annabeth's master plan was that I would sneak into the supply closet, and change into a lunch ladies uniform. Today's lunch was enchiladas, so Grover was bound to eat that. Annabeth expected me to serve him his food, let him know we're here; tell him which table Annabeth was at, and then I would leave. "Well what do I do if the other ladies interrogate me!?" I complained. "You tell them the principal just hired you, and he wants you to work on the enchilada stand." Answered Annabeth, trying as hard as she could not to laugh at me. "Fine… But only for Grover!" I grumbled, and trudged down the hall. The second I turned the corner, Annabeth began to crack up.

Just as I expected, the workers in the nice little questions interrogated me. "Who hired you?" "The principal." "What's your favorite color?" "Blue." "Where will you work today?" "The enchilada stand." "Do you own a turtle?" " No, why does that matter!?" "I like turtles…" After that hurried over to the enchilada stand. I heard the one who asked me the last question grumble something about turtle haters, but I began work anyways.

It was nearly an hour of watching a bunch of kids my age or younger march bye one by one by one by one, and I got so bored I was about to fall asleep in the enchilada dish. I was just dozing off when a voice woke me up. " 'scuse me ma'am, but I would like an enchilada." "Who are you calling ma'am you…" I stopped mid-sentence. A familiar face looked up at me. A young boy with really hairy arms and long curly red hair covered by a red Rasta cap, and dark brown eyes. I smiled. Grover quit focusing on the enchilada and looked up. His eyes widened. "Percy!!" he yelled. Everybody in the room stopped talking and looked at us. "No, uh…student. This is an enchilada, not jerky!" I stated loudly. "Oh, o.k. then, I'll have an enchilada please." Grover said following along. Everything went back to normal, and I sighed with relief. "Annabeth is waiting for you on the farthest table; I'll join you guys in a second." I whispered to Grover before he left. His eyes lit up with glee for seeing his old friends. And on that awkward note, I tore off my uniform, tossed at one of the lunch ladies, and ran before she saw me.

Walking over to the table gave me my first good opportunity to look at the lunch room. It was small and painted green and blue with a bunch of Optimistic posters and 'got milk?' banners everywhere. I joined my friends on the least crowded table in the back. "It's so good to see you again Grover!" Said Annabeth. "Ya!" I agreed as I sat down. It was good to eat lunch with my best friends, and the enchiladas weren't half bad. "So is there a half-blood here or something?" I asked Grover. He looked across the room, and pointed. "That one." At the other end of the room, a kid with dark, sandy-blond hair and a green T-shirt nibbled at a bread stick all by himself. I squinted to get a better view. He had camo pants, and a half tan. Not to long later he noticed us staring at him. He looked right at us with storm-cloud grey eyes. He ducked away quickly. "His name is Cade." Said Grover, breaking the silence. I snapped back to reality. Then I remembered why we came here in the first place. "Say Grover…did you have any monster trouble while you stayed?" I asked casually. Grover looked down at his hooves. Or at least where his hooves would be if he wasn't in disguise. That wasn't good. "Well…" He began. "The principal here really stinks, so expect he's a monster. But I can't tell because he always wears a trench coat, and a hat with a low brim. Say…there he is."

I looked over at the entrance, just as Grover described the man walked in. As quick as I could, I explained everything that Chiron said about Kronos, and how he planned to make off with the satyrs. Grover looked worried. Then he bleated, and started eating his milk cup, shaking in panic. "Careful… don't let people see you eat your cup!" I scowled " sorry." He said as he swallowed. "But I'm nervous; the principal has my records and everything!" If this didn't scare me enough, Annabeth seemed to make it worse. "Uh-Oh!" Uh-oh was right, the principal was headed straight towards us, analyzing me and Annabeth…Then Grover. We didn't want to make a scene, so we stayed put, and waited to see what he wanted.

"Young Pupil!" He boomed in a deep voice. "Jesse Is Your Name, Correct?" "Co…Corr…Correct s…sir." Whimpered Grover. The principal smiled. "Come with me to my office." Grover looked at me for help. I needed to do something… Grover was forced by some of the supervisors to follow the principal. Annabeth looked at me. "We've gotta' do something!" I new we had to distract him. And there was only one way that we could get everybody to help. "FOOD FIGHT!!" I yelled as I stood on our table. The kids cheered, and immediately, enchiladas and pizza were fly threw the air. Just as I hoped, the supervisors left Grover, and soon after the principal came to. The second Grover saw the opportunities he ran into the crowd. Grover dove over to us as Annabeth chucked a piece of pizza across the room. "We've gotta' get Cade and get out of here!" Panted Grover. I looked around the room, I saw Cade ducking behind the salad bar. He dipped the other half of his bread stick in ranch, and tossed it into the crowd. We all ran over to the salad bar. Cade was about to toss a spoonful of yogurt, but stopped when he saw us. "O.K….Let's get this settled." he said when he noticed us. "Grover you and your friends need to stop stalking me!" I almost burst out laughing. "Cade, that's your name right? Cade, we have so much to explain to you. But it would be so much easier… If it was somewhere else!" We all ducked as an enchilada flew above us. "What do you need to explain?" I sighed. "I'll tell you if we get out of here alive. So follow us!" He shrugged. "On 3 charge to the entrance!" I shouted. "Are we leaving? I don't think…" Cade started, but I cut him off. "Follow my commands!" He got the message, and decided it was best to shut up. "1…2…3!!" We all charged as a group, and used our lunch trays as shields. Right as we were about to charge out the entrance, I heard a growl from behind us. There stood the principal and the 2 supervisors. "Where do you think your going?" Right as he said that though, a half eaten piece of pizza splattered all over his face, and knocked off his hat. That revealed the top half of a single eye. "He only… one …one eye!!" Cade yelled. Annabeth and I looked at each other. "Half blood." We said at the same time. We didn't have much time to discuss the kid, because right when the principal's identity was blown, he started growing. Slow at first, but getting faster by the second. He ripped off his trench coat, and growled "GET THEM!" Now when a Cyclops yells get them. That's a very good time to start running. And we did so. Eventually we were hopelessly lost with a Cyclops on our tail… so we let Cade take the lead. He led us down a few halls, and eventually took us to the entrance. I didn't dare look back through the entire jog… but I did now, and I didn't like what I saw. Instead of 2 supervisors, there were two Furies looking as freaky as ever, flying towards us with a fiery whip. "We have to take them out!" I yelled at the group. "EWW!!" Yelled Grover. "No not like that!" I yelled back at him. He relaxed, and we sprung into battle. Except Cade, who stood with his mouth open watching.

I drew riptide, and slashed it at the Cyclops. It cowered away from the celestial bronze. But then its eyes grew big. It obviously wanted my sword more than Grover he lunged at the sword, but I pulled it away, and he crashed head first into the wall. I felt like a matador. I looked around at every one else. Annabeth was trying to dodge the furies fiery whip, while Grover started throwing cans, and playing a song that made sunshine appear from no where. The furies didn't like the sun… so they stumbled away… right into the Cyclops. The fury was enraged, and decided to take out its anger on me. It chased me in circles, until it finally brought out the whip. I thought this would happen sooner or later so I had a plan. I acted scared and started backing into the Cyclops. I knew the Cyclops would try to grab me, so right when I heard the big lug move his arms, I ducked, and the Furies fiery whip clashed the Cyclopes. Obviously this principal deserved to be fired, but I didn't have this in mind. The Cyclops lit on fire and crashed into every thing. The last thing he did was throw the fury through the wall in rage, and as one two of the 3 monsters burst into yellow dust. We still had one last Fury to deal with, so we did our classic attack, but this time Grover was the distraction. Grover started playing a terrible song, which made the fury fly towards him. Grover juked the fury like football player, and let Annabeth (invisible with her magical Yankees hat) snuck up behind the monster, and stabbed it with her dagger. Soon the fury had joined her friends in the land of yellow dust. Cade still stood, dumb struck by what he saw. " We have a lot to talk about." I said. Cade just nodded, and we walked out of the door together.


	5. Cade uses a shovel

I don't own any characters except for Cade

I don't own any characters except for Cade.

Cade Uses A Shovel For Capture The Flag.

As soon as we got out of the parking lot, we had to hide. All the schools staff was looking for us. Luckily, we had Cade, who led us to a little bush fort across the street. From the outside it looked like any old bush, but when you crawled inside, it was as hollow as Clarisse's head. Nothing like a good demon fight to start off the day. I could have done for some coffee, but not in my world.

"O.k.…. I need some explaining!" Cade began.

"Well…" I rehearsed this about a thousand times, but I still felt stupid telling it to someone. "Those monsters you just saw are a natural thing…" I began. "Jesse here… His real name is Grover… was here to search you out, and bring you safely back to camp."

"What camp?" Asked Cade.

"Camp Half-Blood. The only safe haven for Demigods."

"Demi-whats?"

"Demigods…half Greek god."

"That's impossible!"

"Well… I…"

"Here." Said Annabeth. "Let me take over. "She looked at Cade." You know all Greek gods, and all the myths right?"

"Oh…Yeah." Cade answered.

"Well they aren't myths. They're true…Infact, Mt. Olympus is on the Empire State building in New York… And the entrance too Hades is in L.A."

Cade looked awestruck. But finally he said something. "I knew it!" That on caught me off guard. It looked like it did the same to Annabeth.

"Well," continued Annabeth. "The world is full of monsters that praise Kronos, the evil titan lord who is reforming. So we demigods go to a special camp each year called Camp Half-blood… The only safe place from monsters. It's a long story… We'll explain it to you on the way to Lucky Peak."

Cade didn't ask questions, he just followed us.

"By the way…" continued Annabeth. " That's Percy," she said pointing to me. "That's Grover…A satyr…" She said pointing at Grover, who just tore off his fake feet, revealing hooves.

"And I'm Annabeth." She finished.

"Yeah… Annabeth? Do I know you from somewhere?" Cade asked. They started examining each other like dogs, but without the butt sniffing.

"You look faintly familiar…" She answered. I didn't give her time to start a conversation though… I wanted to get to camp before the rest of the schools demon staff showed up.

"Let's get going." I said, and with that, we walked up the hills, in a boring demigod to demigod conversation.

……………………………………………….

It was about 6 at night when our hike was finished, and the lake was in view. We had already explained to Cade about our many quests and adventures. We told him about camp, and prophecies. He was taking it all in like a sponge, so eventually, I got to telling him about my sword, and how Kronos needed it. The only thing we left out was how the plane ride would work.

Right as we got to the lake, I flipped a drachma into the water, and summoned the rainbow goddess. "Chiron…Camp Half-blood."

The puddle bubbled, but eventually showed Chiron in full Centaur form looking at us. "Need a ride back? Were you successful? You must be, I see a new face back there."

"That's Cade; he was a half-blood Grover found." I explained.

"I see…" said Chiron. "Your transportation will be there immediately. And when he said immediately… he meant it. Right as he finished his sentence, the tan jet zoomed in right next to us.

"Oh, no!" said Cade. "I never said good-bye to my folks!"

"Just Iris message them when you get to camp, they'll understand." Answered Percy. Cade relieved himself. The last thing anybody said was Cade before he got onto the plane. "This is crazy!"

And with that, we prepared for a terrible ride home.

……………………………………………………………………….

Cade nearly dove out of the plane when we landed. He rushed over to the nearest bush, and gave up his pizza. "Next!" He yelled when he was done.

"Chiron will want to see you before you do anything, so we'll wait for you outside while you talk, then we'll show you around." I told him dizzily. I showed him to the big house, where Chiron was waiting. He went inside, and the rest of us sat down.

" Well, I gotta' go report to the other satyrs… see ya' later." Said Grover as he stood up, and headed toward the forest. And then it was just me and Annabeth.

"I still don't know where I know him from… it's just… I … well, know him from somewhere." Blurted Annabeth. I thought I knew why, but I didn't want to say it quite yet.

It was about 10 minutes later when Cade and Chiron came out. Cade looked around, wide-eyed. But Chiron just stood there with a big smile on his face. After a half a minute of silence, Chiron, with his bellowing voice, announced something very unexpected.

"Campers of Camp half-blood!!" He bellowed. "Today I give you a new camper… Though technically he is un determined, we need no sign to tell who his Olympian parent is!! I give you Cade M. Yates… Son of Athena!!" The whole camp seemed silent. The entire world waited for something or someone to move. After what seemed like a year, Annabeth was the first to move. She leaped over, and gave Cade a ferocious hug. Like… a bear hug to the extreme. Cade had a shocked look on his face. I could _just_ see him mouth

"What the heck!?"

I tried not to laugh so hard Zeus could hear me… I managed to stay calm and mouth back

"Your new half sister!"

…………………………………………………

Annabeth and I shared the job of showing Cade around the camp. We started at the cabins… showing Cade to his cabin, and letting him see the rest. We moved to the dining hall, then to the lake and forest.

"And this is the Pegasus stables… over there is my horse… Blackjack!"

_Yo boss!_

And with that we left back down to the big house, and then we skirted around the boundaries.

By the time we were done, we were having so much fun, talking and laughing, that we didn't realize it was dinner. Annabeth told Cade about the food sacrifice, and he tossed in a steak, and started praying. I didn't know for sure, but I was almost positive he was thanking Athena, for guiding him here.

His new home.

………………………………………………..

2 nights later…it was capture the flag. I could only imagine how excited cade must have been. I remembered my first capture the flag. I actually got claimed by Poseidon that night.

Gave Cade some advice… to get to the armory early. There was going to be a demigod stamped to there… and if Cade wanted a good weapon… he'd have to beat the crowd. Unlucky for him though, Athena cabin was the furthest from the armory. Sadly, we didn't leave early enough. We got there just as the new Apollo camper took the last good sword.

"Dang it!" Yelled Cade as we arrived. "Maybe there's a bow or a spear or something…" Nope. Not one single weapon was left. Of course, being as creative as Cade was, the armory wasn't the only spot to get a weapon… the broom closet was the next best thing.

_Great!_ I thought, _I'm going to be partnered wit a dude who's going to try to take an Ares kid using a mop!_

Cade picked something better than a mop though… he picked a flat headed, dirty iron, wood handled shovel.

_At least it's not a mop…_

The teams were set the previous night, and I was as pumped as a bull that had a 12 pack of mountain Dew. It was Athena, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Demeter… Versus Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, and… everyone else…

The game was set to begin; our grey flag had an owl and a book, while the other team had a golden flag with a sun and a guitar. Annabeth put me, the Hermes kids, and the Demeter kids with half of Athena (including Cade) on offense, while everyone else stood guard. Me, Hermes, and Demeter would sweep to the left, and head into the center…where we thought the flag might be. The Athena kids would flank right and charge up the middle. We would go for the surprise attack.

The forest was dark, and crawling with campers and monsters. I t wasn't long before my crew took out two Apollo kids, and one Ares. And in nearly no time at all, we noticed the flag. My heart leaped with joy at the discovery. I knew I couldn't try to get the flag though. I had to wait for the other team.

They were starting to take very long though. I was bored out of my mind until I heard rustling footsteps. I thought it was the other crew… but I was wrong. I crouched down, in front of me stood an Ares camper, coming to check on the flag. My best option was to throw my sword at the camper. I crouched low, aimed my sword, and waited for the best opportunity. He was in the open… I counted down in my head 3…2…on. Suddenly, right as I was about to throw, out charged Cade, with his glowing shovel, right out of the bush across from us. I was just able to hold back my sword; a Cade pounded the camper like he was a baseball. Ares dude fainted, and Cade grabbed the flag. Right as he was about to run, an arrow whizzed out of a tree. Cade dodged it, and tossed the flag into the bush. Andrew, one of the Athena campers, sprinted out of the bushes, and headed for the boundary. Me and Annabeth flanked hi sides for protection, and ran with him.

Suddenly, the clearing in the middle of the forest turned into a showdown, like in those old western movies, my mom and I used to watch. Because on the other side of the clearing, stood a Dionysus kid, holding the flag, ready to score. We all sprinted harder than ever before, we realized there was only one way to stop him… someone had to throw something at him. By now Cade and a few other campers had come to help. Someone had to risk their weapon…

"Cade!!" I yelled "Toss your shovel at him!!" Cade gave me a stupid look, but shrugged. He took aim, and with all his might fired. The shovel turned slow motion, or so it seemed. The mighty gardening tool heaved through the air like an arrow. But sadly, this arrow was miss fired. It landed to feet in front of the camper, who easily dodged it and scored. We lost.

I was so overcome with anger, and blind with fury. The Ares kids would brag all summer! I looked at Cade. All I muttered to say was, "YOU!!"


	6. We get an unexpected guest

I don't own any of the characters except for Cade

I don't own any of the characters except for Cade.

We Get an Unexpected Guest

Blood was pounding in my ears, I though I might explode if I didn't take out my anger. I looked over at Cade.

"YOU!!" I yelled. Annabeth was patting his back, saying things like "good try" or "You'll get it next time." Cade looked up at me.

"Sorry… I just th…" He began, but I didn't let him finish.

"I have won this game every year! It's basically what I'm known for! And the first thing you do when you get here is ruin my reputation!!" I screamed at him. Some of the campers were whispering to each other, while some celebrated.

"Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn as not to throw your own sword… then maybe you could have done better!" He fought back. I wouldn't let him win so I continued.

"Well obviously you don't want me to throw my sword since you stopped me from getting the quick kill back at the flag!"

"Hey it's not my fault we couldn't see you!" He countered.

"YOU couldn't see US?? WE couldn't see YOU!!"

Cade trembled, and then sighed calmly. "Dude, just calm down. It's just a game." He said calmly.

"JUST A G…Just a ga… Just a game…" I looked around. The creek which marked the boundaries was restless, and flooding. All the campers looked scared. Then I realized how stupid I must look. It was just a game. I almost wanted to cry… but I stood strong. Annabeth broke my thoughts.

"Percy… Just calm down…Please!!" She begged.

"Look Cade, I'm…I'm sorry." I said lamely. It was all I could say.

Cade sighed again. "It's O.k." He replied." I think we both lost our tempers…" I knew he was trying to make himself look as bad as me. I felt really bad now.

Eventually when that little seen was over, people started heading back to there cabins. The Ares kids were going ballistic in celebration, while the Hermes just sulked and walked on. I stayed for a little extra, putting my feet in the creek water. I willed myself to get wet… just so I could relax. Right when I thought everyone left, Annabeth popped out of the shadows.

"Hey Seaweed brain… quite the show you got there. Silena's already made up 4 different rumor versions of that."

"Yeah…" I replied quietly.

"Hey don't feel so bad… I know it's just your nature to lose your temper like that sometimes…" Said Annabeth cheerfully.

That made me feel a lot better… I wish.

I looked up at the sky. There was a bright, full silver moon. Annabeth's hair glowed brightly. There was all silence, except for the rushing water, and the coon of an owl in the distance. Her eyes were deep in thought… She almost looked… well…beautiful…sort of… She noticed me looking at her, and she smiled… so nice… Suddenly, I lost my train of thought, because blaring off in the distance was a deep hungry howl. Now that's normal… but the sound came from inside the boundaries. My hand crept toward riptide, as I heard a rustling in the grass…

"Percy…" Said Annabeth scared. I looked at her, and she pointed into the shadows. There stood a pair of glowing silver, wolf like eyes.

I uncapped riptide, and a deep growling erupted. Annabeth grabbed my hand. I gripped riptide harder as the beast hurled out of the bushes, it tackled me to the ground before I could do anything.

"PERCY!!" Annabeth screamed.

I prepared for the death bite, but as the wolf got closer I could feel its breath… PANT! PANT... I closed my eyes tight, and then suddenly, a warm tongue was rasping over my face! The wolf was licking me! If the licking wasn't enough, the wolf popped up, stood on two legs, and slowly morphed into a human like body… and she was laughing!

"Ha! HA! You should have seen your faces! Ha!" She laughed.

She then did a cheesy imitation of a scared face.

"Who are you!?" I asked furiously.

"Oh sorry," She laughed, "I'm Amy Smith!"

O.k.… so I get attacked by a werewolf named Amy Smith. That would be a good explanation to Chiron for being late to bed…

"O.K.," started Annabeth," Who are you exactly, and how did you get in to camp?"

"Silly girl…" Amy said, "I'm a werewolf named Amy Smith… but I'm not just a werewolf… I'm a half-blood to!"

………………………………………………………

Eventually we took her to the big house. Chiron thought it was a prank at first… but he believed us when he saw Amy change into a wolf, he changed his mind. He took us into his office, where he started interrogating us like the lunch ladies at Cade's old school.

"Where did you find young Amy?" He asked me. I explained to him about how Annabeth and I were in the forest, and everything went from there. I just left out my thoughts if you know what I mean… "Well Amy why are you here?" Amy looked around. "Well…" She began. "I was born part wolf because of my father." That raised a few eyebrows… "My mother never saw me, that is until my father died. She came told me the truth about me… then she left. I was to be a wolf whenever I wanted. Now, I was doing fine by myself, until I was trapped by two Laistrygonians." Those are nasty, giant like creatures… Give me a dracaena any day. "They trapped me… so I fought my way out. I was tired and hungry, and the last thing they said to me before I killed them was 'It's never gonna' be easy for you again!' and with that, I decided to come to the one safe place my mom told me about… Camp half blood," She looked scared. Chiron had only one more question though, which was good, I was getting tired my self… and Annabeth was about to fall asleep on my shoulder. I sort of hoped she wouldn't… because that would give thee new girl the wrong idea. Chiron asked, "Well, Amy, who IS your mother?" Amy giggled.

"I though you would have guessed silly! My mom is Artemis! Goddess of the hunt!"

…………………………………………………………………….

Artemis wasn't just the goddess of the hunt, but she was the goddess of singles to. This means she can't have kids. Well Chiron said goodnight to us, but still had some more questions for Amy. So first thing in the morning... I was down at Chiron's office.

"Well…?" asked Chiron as I stepped in.

I blurted out my worries to him like I had just got out of Hermes plane.

"Artemis can't have kids can she?"

"Well, Artemis vowed never to have kids with a mortal human, or an immortal being. She never said she couldn't have affairs with mortal animals." Chiron answered.

That was the missing piece of the puzzle. "So Amy's dad is a… wolf!?"

Chiron nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I sprinted out the door.

"Percy… do me a favor and show Amy around the camp!" Shouted Chiron behind me.

Annabeth and Cade and I used the same route we used for Cade to show her around. The whole time she was writing notes.

"Why are you writing notes?" I finally asked as we approached the forest.

"Well… I have bad memory… so I write a lot of notes."

We were almost finished at about lunch, when Annabeth explained to her how things worked. Soon after it was lunch.

Today was pretty much the first semi-normal day of camp. And it was weird… After lunch, Annabeth, Cade, and I played tag with Grover and Juniper, but eventually, the fun ended. I had Bow and arrow class with Dionysus in 5 minutes. Like normal, I sucked it up like vacuum in archery. I guess you could say archery just isn't my thing. I was happy when it was over… and raced over to see what Annabeth and Cade were doing.

I reached the sunny patch where they were sketching stuff and talking.

"Hu-Hem…" I said trying to get there attention. Cade looked up.

"Hi, Percy!" He smiled.

Annabeth looked up to.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

"You have a pet name for him!" Laughed Cade.

Annabeth gave him a playful shove.

When they were done… Annabeth looked over at me with a serious gaze.

"Percy…" She looked almost…nervous. "I… erm… invited Cade to… uh… join our chariot team…" My smile vanished.

"What! Why!" I exclaimed. "It's always been us; I thought you and me were going to win at this year!"

"Well, I noticed Cade was an awesome chariot driver… better than me. So he's our new driver. I'm going to help you fight.

That's when I lost my temper for the second day in row.

"Well that's a stupid idea!! I don't trust him yet and you expect me to let him drive!!"

"Well… I thought…"

"Obviously you didn't think at all!! That is such a stupid idea!!"

Annabeth looked like she was about to break into tears. Cade leaped in front of her.

"Can't you just relax, and enjoy a new friend!" He sneered.

"If it's you I can't!" I didn't mean to say that… It just slipped, but I couldn't control it.

"IF YOU DRIVE I QUIT!!" I yelled so loud, the camp stopped and looked at us. Annabeth WAS crying now. And Cade looked like he was going to punch me. But he gritted his teeth, and started comforting Annabeth.

"Let's go." He whispered to her. And together left.

Part of me wanted to go after Annabeth and apologize… but the other half of me wanted to stay away from Cade. I don't know what made that kid get to me…

I tried to ignore the fact that no one was hanging with me, and do my normal stuff. But it was too hard. All night, I had a repeated dream that I was a monster, and I killed Annabeth. I was gonna' eat her carcass but Cade came to the rescue with a sword. I awoke in a cold sweat, and decided to go take a walk by the beach to clear my mind.

It worked a little, but I still had a horrible guilt. The next morning, I decided it would be best to make other friends. My first stop was Amy. I wanted to know more about her. Luckily, she accepted my offer to hang out.

We walked around the camp talking. She was still writing notes, and eventually we started talking about swords. She started writing notes like crazy, when I told her about my coming back to me if I lost sight of it.

"It always comes right back to my pocket."

I also told her about celestial bronze. I didn't want to tell her about the super weapon though. I didn't think we were that good of friends yet.

Eventually lunch came, and I decided this was the most boring day of my life. I felt like taking a nap on a manticore I was so bored! I kind of wanted to apologize to Annabeth… but she was always hanging out with_ Cade…_

I still had no idea what I hated about him. Finally my luck changed.

I was in the middle of javelin throwing with Ares, when Chiron pulled me out mid way through.

All he said was that it was urgent, and we had to gather the other leaders. He had a worried look on his face, and dark was coming. This couldn't be good.


	7. I try a deadly new style Literally

I don't own any of the characters except for Cade Thank you: Brinrose, Percy J fan, and percabethLUVER for your support

I don't own any of the characters except for Cade Thank you: Brinrose, Percy J fan, and percabethLUVER for your support

I Try a Deadly new style. Literally.

The table was the only thing out, and Mr.D. was wrestling with a folding chair. Chiron and I had just finished gathering the other cabin leaders, and I was excited I could do something. We walked in and took our seats… or at least the seats that were up.

"Stop fooling around Dionysus!" Chiron snapped, just as Mr. D hit his head on the chair. At this meeting, there was no cheetos or Dr. Pepper, and Connor almost looked sad. But there was no time to worry, Chiron started right away.

"I fear I am the bringer of terrible news," He started, pacing around the room.

"Kronos has found the secret location of the Cranage silver sword." Everyone in the room looked about as confused as a hippocampus in a blizzard. That is except me… I started to panic as bad as Chiron.

"It is time for someone to consult the oracle." Everyone was still confused… so Chiron quickly explained about the Hero's Sword.

"But does he have a Stygian iron sword?" Asked Beckendorf.

"I don't know, but it is still imperative that we beet Kronos to that sword." He had a distant glaze in his eyes. But then he started looking at the cabin leaders, one by one.

"Who will volunteer to go on this dangerous quest?" He said at last. We were all to stunned by the news to react.

I sort of wanted to go on the quest… but someone else needed a turn. And besides, who would I go on the quest with?

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of silence, Beckendorf finally rose. He put hi giant hand in the air. "I volunteer…"

We were all about to clap, but suddenly, his raised hand turned into a pointing finger…right at me.

"…Percy Jackson to go on this quest!' Now every body clapped, except me. I sat there frozen in my own confusion.

"Percy…" Yelled Chiron seriously. "Do you accept this quest?"

"Uhhhhhhhh…Yeah?" I said dazed and confused.

"Percy… you must go consult the oracle." Finished Chiron.

I shook my self like a dog… that put me out of confusion. I looked around. Everyone was going nuts…except Annabeth, who stood still with her arms crossed. She had a hurt look in her eyes.

On that cheery note… I crossed the hall where the staircase was… and began to make my voyage to the oracle. For the 4th time in my life.

I looked around the dark, musty attic where all sorts of lost Greek treasures hid. I almost thought about looking around, but a scary rasping voice sounded behind me.

"I am the oracle of Phobeus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python!" Rasped the petrified voice of the mummy.

"I sense you seek help young hero."

I took a deep breath. "Where do I find the hidden sword?"

All was silent, but finally, the voice rasped its opinion.

_4 will travel to the place where secrets are kept_

_But first they must travel to where the lord once slept_

_2 kin, 2 children of the inventor of the loom_

_1 with a job that will need to assume_

_One who searches for a god who is lost_

_He will suffer the pain of an unruly cost_

_2 will find heart, and 2 will find friends_

_But one will not return home in the end_

I took it in like a sponge, not letting any info escape. I ran it through, a few times in my head… just to be sure I had it and I raced downstairs. But this prophecy was weird… Where secrets are kept? A job to assume? In no time I was back down stairs panting the phrase to everyone there. Eyes were wide with fear. I just sat back down, and let Chiron talk.

"I have no idea what the land where secrets are kept is… but I fear I know the place where the lord sleeps is…" Chiron started.

I listened intently.

"Kronos is the only lord that comes to mind. And he used to sleep in the underworld."

Great… I get to visit my old buddy Hades…

"As for the 4… Percy obviously has the job to assume, but the creator of the loom?"

Annabeth spoke up now. "My mom created the loom…"

"Correct!" Said Chiron. "So it looks like you get to choose 2 Athena campers."

Why not just kill me now? But then again, I would love Annabeth to come… but that means I would have to make up to her…

"The one who searches for the lost god would be a satyr…"

"Grover." I said immediately.

"And one will not make it home… I fear that means one must die. Everyone looked down at their feet… taking in what they heard.

Chiron sighed. "Meeting Dismissed."

We all walked out grim faced. I was about to walk all the way to my cabin, but then I noticed something… Annabeth was alone…

I raced over to her.

"Hey, Annabeth…" I started

"Did you come to make fun of my other stupid ideas?" She scowled.

"NO! I came to… well… apologize…"

She didn't look convinced.

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I just let my anger get the best of me…and well… I'd love you to come on the quest with me!"

Her eyes brightened. I was expecting either "HADES NO!" or "I'd love to Percy…" But I didn't get either. Instead she threw her arms around me in a hug. And what else could I do? I hugged her back.

So I was walking back to my cabin, happy now. But I still needed to choose one of Annabeth's siblings. Of course, one person kept crawling back into my mind. Cade. I still had no idea why I hated him… but I did! And there was just a voice in the back of my head that said CADE…CADE…CADE. And of course, the next day when I caught up to Annabeth to talk to her about the quest… guess who was standing right next to her. He glared at me as I walked up. I glared back.

"So who are you going to choose for the 4th person?" Annabeth asked right away.

"I still don't know…"

"I think it should be a rookie…" said Annabeth unexpectedly.

"Actually, I think a veteran would be better…"

"I also it should be someone we both know well."

Oh great… Even her mind was saying it should be Cade…

I sighed. It was time to give in to my thoughts.

"I think Cade should be 4th man." I darted from the blue.

"I second Seaweed brains opinion." Annabeth smiled at me.

"Come on… let's go see if Grover wants to go…"

And together, though not so happily for me… we walked into the forest.

…………………………………………………..

Of course… Good old Grover didn't refuse a good quest, no matter how scared he really was. And right when we asked him, and told him the prophecy… He hesitated… but said yes.

So we were on our way to talk to Chiron… when we got intercepted by Amy.

" Watcha' Doin'?" she asked. We told her about the quest, and she said, "Oh, yeah… rumor got out about that. One of you is gonna' die right?"

That put me in an even better mood…

"Well… Seeya'!" she finished, and raced back to her cabin.

We entered the Big House, where Chiron waited for us.

"I expected you would arrive soon…" He said.

"I've found the quest members." I stated sadly.

"Excellent…" Said Chiron coldly. "All I can say is good luck heroes. Argus will drive you into the city, and you are on your own from there."

He gave each one of us a serious glance.

"Prepare your things and get good rest…Good luck."

That's how ha finished, and we walked off scared and excited.

"Oh…and Percy…" He called as we left.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that mortals have a say in this too…"

He closed the door. Well that made perfectly good sense…

………………………………………………………………

That night, I set out my clothes for tomorrow, and packed a night sack with a change of clothes, my toothbrush, and a few deadly weapons. My clothes for tomorrow were Levi shorts, and my Camp half-blood T- shirt. And with tomorrow looming I went to bed.

…………………………………………………………….

I met Annabeth and Cade with Grover by Thalia's tree. Argus waited at the bottom for us. Now it was a pretty normal quest morning… the camp was outside to say goodbye, it was scary, but exciting at the same time, but instead of the clothes I set out… they were switched with plaid gym shorts. They had no pockets or belt loops, so I just clipped riptide onto the side of my pants. And with some goodbyes… I left down the hill in search of the sword.


	8. We start the quest with a bang

I don't own PJO or the characters except for Cade

I don't own PJO or the characters except for Cade.

We start the quest with a bang.

Well, this was just going great… I was stuck in a filthy van listening to the red hot chili peppers play Dani California with my two best friends, who were to preoccupied my enemy to even talk to me. And to top off the experience, the only help Chiron gave me was a clue that made absolutely no sense. Just peachy.

Argus, the caregiver who was driving, was the only person I knew who actually DID have eyes on to back of his head. And he had them in a lot of other places too… I won't get into details. Before long, the car came to a stop, Argus was going to drop us off in time square, and we were on our own from there. So the second we hopped out of the van, I told everyone else about the clue Chiron gave me. And of course, Annabeth was the first to speak.

"Maybe he means that we're supposed to be careful around mortals…" She pondered.

"Well we already know that." Said Grover in response.

"True," I said. "Chiron is smart enough to know we know that."

We all thought in silence as we walked down time square, avoiding huge crowds of people. I could tell Cade wasn't comfortable here, and he was the first to speak.

"Maybe he means the place we're looking for is applied to peop… mortals to." And as much as I hated to admit it… that was the best idea so far.

"Explain more…" said Grover in curiosity.

"Well we know that we need to visit the underworld…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Hades."

"Yeah, sorry. So we need to visit… uh… Hades, but we need to know were the land were secrets are kept is. Maybe it's a mortal place." That made sense.

"Maybe it's the constitutional Library?" Suggested Annabeth.

"Or maybe it's the junkyard of the gods…" pondered Grover.

I thought for a minute and said "It could be some sort of secret base… like for the government."

"I think those are only in movies" said Cade in a smart-allick tone.

"You know what!? You're lucky you…" I started, but Annabeth gave me her death glare, and I shut up.

"Well I think Percy might be on to something… but how will we find out?" Stated Grover bravely.

"Well… all the United States secrets are kept in one place." Started Annabeth. Grover got wide-eyed, and Cade started shaking his head. I was lost.

"Where is that?" I said, feeling stupid.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't you watch the movies Seaweed brain? It's where I said before… the United States constitutional Library!"

We looked at each other.

"I may blow up every school I go to… but there is no way I blow up the white house!" I yelled. That got a few passer byes to look at me like I was nuts. But Annabeth gave me her pleading eyes. And I couldn't resist.

We were going to break into the white house.

………………………………………….

I took all day to get to the train station in New Jersey, but we made it. We were tired, and hungry. Chiron gave us each 100 dollars in mortal money, and we needed to spend ten bucks each on a train ticket. Of course, by now Cade and Annabeth worked up a master plan, while Grover and I just played I spy the whole way.

It sounded like:

"I spy something… Green!"

"No the ballack is to thin there…"

"The tree?"

"No…"

"Yes, the ballack is thin!"

"No, I mean it's not the tree…"

"Oh, o.k."

We got so confused after a little while… that I thought flank was a color. But we, (after a minor deliria delay… when Grover thought Cade was a taco…) made it to the train station. We voted me to go get the tickets.

"Excuse me ma'am… 4 train tickets please? To Washington D.C.?" I asked.

"Nyuh…" Was my reply, but it must have meant yeah, because she handed me the tickets, and said '204'.

The train was waiting in gate 204, and we were the only 4 on the plane… except for a really fat driver up front. I thought it was my old step dad Gabe for a second… but he was turned into stone 3 years ago.

We picked the nicest seats… and had our choice of bunks. It was going to be an all-nighter. The final stop was scheduled for 10:05 a.m. tomorrow. A really drowsy waiter was coming by with a cart of food. That made everyone's day. I didn't realize Cade was a salad type of guy… but he was. He ordered a large ceaser salad, with extra olives. Almost the same thing Grover had, but Grover put some Styrofoam on his, and called it good. Annabeth was having a pork chop and rice, while stuck with a steak.

Once everyone was full, Cade got up.

"Gotta' go use the little demigod's room…" He said. Grover thought for a moment and said "Yeah, me to."

And left.

There it was just me and Annabeth.

"So, see any good movies lately?" I asked lamely.

She looked over at me and said, "Before I came to camp I saw the new Get Smart movie…"

"Was it good?"

"Yeah… really funny."

"Anything else?"

"I was sort of going to go see a movie with a … Friend… of mine from San Francisco… But I decided not to go."

"Why not?"

"He wasn't right for me…"

That caught me off guard, but I still talked.

"He?"

"We were sort of… seeing each other… but I didn't like him. He wasn't my type."

"What is your type?"

She looked at me with her soft grey eyes… But our moment was over as Cade walked out of the bathroom, laughing at a joke Grover just told him.

"I think I'm off to bed…" He said, examining each bunk. He chose one and slipped inside.

"Good idea… "I said casually. Even though for some reason I felt hurt on the inside.

And with that, we all went to bed.

"Good night G man…"

"Night Percy,"

"Night Seaweed brain,"

"Good night Wise girl"

"Good night Cade…"

"I don't get a cool nickname?"

"Night Doofus…"

"That's more like it… hey wait!"

We all laughed at that one… and soon fell asleep.

………………………………………………….

The train stopped right on time, and we hustled out of the crowded train station.

"So where do we go now?" I asked.

"Down 6 blocks and to the left. We should be right behind it.

"Since when did you become a presidential expert…?" I asked Annabeth.

"I did a report about it in the sixth grade. I went a little…um… overboard…"

"I can see."

We walked the six blocks, and just as Annabeth had said, there was the white house.

It was like in all the pictures. But it was ten times bigger, and a Hades load prettier. It had flowers of every color, and the greenest lawn ever. The back yard was as big as a football arena. I felt bad for whoever had to mow it… but I didn't get to much sight seeing done. Annabeth pulled me be hind a statue, and began the briefing. The first thing she said was,

"We strike at dusk."

…………………………………………………………….

Annabeth's master plan number two nearly made me pea my pants. I was dead scared of heights… But she expected me and Cade to climb all the way up, cover in white paint. I already didn't like it, but the second part was to climb up to the eagle statue. I would then use riptide like a can opener, cutting off the eagle, because under the eagle there was no roof… it was an opening. Cade would use the rope Annabeth brought to heel me down to the window. I would throw a rock at the window, to trigger the alarm. Then I would wait until all the guards were at the scene. By then the alarms would be off, and I could turn invisible (With Annabeth's hat), and go down to the first floor, and let Grover and Annabeth in. She would give instructions from there.

It just turned dusk, and Grover was finishing putting on the white paint he bought all over us. And I mean all over us.

Eventually Cade received the rope, and we got our grapplers ready to climb. Annabeth and Grover hid in the bushes next to the door and waited, while Cade and I began to climb.

"I can't believe Annabeth's letting _you_ help me." I sneered as I took my last even breath, and began the treacherous climb.

"Hey you should be glad you get to have someone hold you at all!" He muttered back.

"It could have at least been someone I trust!"

"What's not to trust about me?"

"Everything!"

"You're just stuck up because you don't get to take all the credit this time!!"

"Excuse me! I have always shared the credit with Annabeth and Grover!!"

I didn't notice, but we spent so much time arguing, that I didn't notice we were almost there.

"I think you should just…" Cade was cut off, all the sudden…" OUCH!!"

I looked at Cade; he just hit his head on the eagle statue.

I dared not look down as I uncapped riptide, and started cutting at the statue. In non time, Cade tied the rope around my waist, and waited for the departure. It was the first time I looked behind me, and I almost fainted. We were at least 200 feet in the air!!

The building felt like it was wobbling beneath me. I snapped back to reality, and dove into the house, glad to be away from that horrible view.

I was expecting Cade to drop me on purpose… but instead, he put on a determined face, and reeled me down slowly like a fishing pole. I was nearly in throwing range, when a guard and his Doberman came snooping around the corner. I swung over to the white wall, and closed my eyes… praying to Hermes that this would work. The man didn't notice me plastered against the wall, and continued down the hall. I was glad the paint hid my smell, but the Doberman still trotted over to me. I held my breath as it sniffed me. Then I had to choke myself so I didn't yell. The Doberman was peeing on my leg!

"Bad dog Mr. Scruffy!! No peeing in the house!!" yelled the guard, and with that they left. I gasped for air as I swung to the window.

1…2…3! I threw the stone as hard as I could. It busted through the glass, and almost immediately, the alarm sprung.

"INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!! BWOP! BWOP BWOP!" Red flashing lights erupted as I untied myself, and put on the hat. Then I felt stupid… Why didn't I put on the hat when the guard came? But I didn't ponder, I watched as 30 guards came to the seen, and I sprinted downstairs.

As I feared, the guards at the giant front door didn't budge. On the opposite walls stood ten statues in row, all of presidential heads. I had to get them to leave, so I did what I do best. I destroyed things. I pushed over the first statue, and like dominoes, they all fell. The guards rushed down the hall, as I ran up the hall. I stabbed the chain locks with riptide, and unclicked the door lock, I swung the double doors, open, and yelled,

"HURRY!!"

Annabeth, Grover, and Cade (Who climbed back down) ran into the room. Before the guards saw us, we dove under a pile of molten Abraham Lincoln head.

"The library is back on the corner of the top floor… We should take the escape stairs. That's the only un guarded staircase." Whispered Annabeth.

And with that we charged up the closest halls, annabeth in the lead.

It took a lot of luck, agility and just plain mad skill to doge all the guards, (Which were everywhere you looked) and find the stairs. But we did it somehow. I thanked Hermes, as we descended up the stairs.

"If my project I did is right…" Started Annabeth," Then the library should be right… there! She said pointing to an old door, hidden in the corner. Her eyes glowed.

"We can do it!"

We looked across the hall. All the guards were at the window I crushed earlier, so I just sprinted down the hall, and waited for Grover to pick the lock with Annabeth's dagger. He said he learned it from Juniper, but I had other suspicions. Once Grover was done picking the lock, we all slipped inside, sighing with relief, and almost dancing with glee… We flipped on the light. What we saw was worse than all the guards combined. In front of us stood, in his U.S. flag pajamas, the president of the United States.


	9. Annabeth plays tag with the president

I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters. Except Cade.

Thank you rawrtastic for being the only one to comment the last chapter.

Annabeth plays tag with the president

The president was staring wide-eyed as we burst through the door. He was about to take a sip of something in his red mug, but he put down his drink, and yelled, "WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" The old dude looked like he could have blown up.

"GUA-…"He started to say guards, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Wait no… uh…sir… We need to talk!"

"I aint gonna' talk to no filthy rotten street kids!"

I didn't realize it but we hadn't showered since we left camp. And Cade and I were covered in paint, while Annabeth and Grover had leaves stuck to them. Not to mention the smell of dog pee.

"I'm gonna' have those guards throw you out if you don't GIT!!" Yelled the president in fury.

"We just need to find something out from a special book!" Countered Annabeth.

"What book is that?"

"Uh… the presidential book of secrets…" She sounded really stupid, and she let out a little fake laugh.

"The president looked like he could have killed Annabeth right there. But obviously he wanted the guards to have the honor.

"GUARDS!!" He screeched. All of the guards across the hall looked at him. "GET THEESE KIDS!!"

Either I was going crazy, or my eyes were correct. And for the first time in my life, I hoped I was crazy. As the guards and there dogs rushed over, I could swear one of the dogs smiled. I was right. As they got within 40 feet of us, the Dobermans grew 10 times there size, and there eyes turned yellow as they broke off of there leashes and charged. 7 hellhounds were after us.

"I'll get the book! Distract the guards!" Yelled Annabeth from behind me. I was more worried about the guard dogs though.

"Bring it on you prissy poodle!" I yelled as I leaped into action, uncapping riptide.

"Yeah… what he said!" Yowled Grover as he galloped around one of the hounds, playing a song that made snow appear from the ceiling. Or at least I hope it was snow… Cade looked around for something to use. He still didn't have a weapon. Good old Cade… anything can be a weapon. He grabbed the nearest pole lamp, and started fencing the nearest monster. The guards didn't do much except for yell at their dogs. I wondered what Annabeth was doing. I stabbed riptide into the choking mouth of the hellhound, and then kicked its legs… making it fall to the ground choking. In no time, the Dog of Hades erupted into yellow dust, and I had just enough time to look up the hall where Annabeth ran. The president was charging up the hall after her. I didn't get time to play I spy now… I hurled my self into the biggest hellhound I ever seen. Cade was crashing his lamp into the head of the beast. Grover was starting to freeze his enemy to death. I jabbed riptide into the ribs of the beast, but it was going to take more than that. I slapped its massive paws at the sword. Knocking it out of my hand. It went barreling after the sword, but I _just _managed to slip my foot under its back leg. It tumbled over to Grover's monster, and plummeted the freezing monster into the wall. POOF! More yellow dust. I had enough time to see Annabeth on the second story, digging through a giant stack of books. She looked behind her, dropped the books, and fled down the next hall. The president erupted from the hall one second later. Just then, the hellhound I was with tackled me from behind, and was about to bite me, until a light bulb appeared out of mid air and hit the monster square in the head. I jumped out of the monsters reach and looked at Cade. His lamp was bulbless. He slammed the pole of his lamp into the monster. It whimpered in pain, and charged back. Grover was over playing hit-and-run with another dog, bleating in fear. My personal hellhound charged again, so I juked it to one side, and let it crash into the president's empty chair. His drink splashed everywhere. Lucky for me, it was tea. Main ingredient: water. The first little drop that hit me gave me a super coffee buzz, and I tackled the hellhound. No sword needed. The mighty beast barreled into a book shelf. I looked up and saw Annabeth flicking through another pile of books. She fled just as the president emerged from the nearest hall. Cade had hi lamp split in two, and as the monster charged, Cade held out the wires, and watched the beast get electrocuted. It explodes into dust, and Cade jumped in the air, screaming YES!! I realized that was his firs kill. Grover ran down a book hall. The beast hot on his heels. My own monster was coming back at me. I thought fast. PING! Idea. Using my natural powers, I heated the tea so hot, it boiled in mid air. Once the beast was like three inches away, I threw the hottest snowball right at his face. It yelped, and crashed into many objects. Right before I slammed it with Riptide it scratched at me. I dodged, and killed him. SHWOF! More dust emerged. Annbeth was coming down the stairs with at least six books in hand. The president came tumbling down the stairs after her. I looked over just in time to see Grover crash his dog into the side of a book shelf. Like life sized dominoes, the shelves crashed down one by one, causing an avalanche of books to erupt from below, and a book-blizzard shower from the upper floors. We all took cover, so we didn't end up getting some major paper cuts. Thank the gods though, the guards and the hellhounds DID, they yelled and whimpered, they yowled and swore, and before we knew it, a hurricane of yellow dust joined the fu. I was just able to see Annbeth dodge a dictionary, and leap under a table. She had seven books at hand. The president looked around, blind with rage. His U.S. flag pants were torn, and suddenly, he was nailed in the face with a book. E fell to the ground unconscious. Annabeth, Grover Cade and I ran to the door. Annabeth swapped some books with others as she ran. And soon we were out of the library.

It was almost easy getting out of the white house. All of the guards were in to much of a panic over the president that we could just walk bye, and they didn't notice. Of course, I said almost. The police came right as we were about to leave. Luckily we were the first ones they saw, so they didn't notice we were the criminals. After they all passed, we headed out the door, and back to the train station. We made it with no disturbances. But we weren't on the train yet. We needed to know where we were going.

"So, Annabeth what did you find?" I asked, still excited that we were one of the first ever people to rob the white house. That wasn't exactly a good thing, but it still felt good.

"I got a book about thee government's top secret facilities…" She started.

"I told you they were real!" I sneered at Cade. He just rolled his eyes.

"And I found a book about the most important objects, and something on Best hiding spots. The other ones I just kind of grabbed and ran."

We all crowded around them. There were animals that were rare but hidden. There was a thing about the war. And we saw the greatest scams book too. The last one was on Modern fairy tales. And so the research began. If I did terrible concentrating in social studies… I could only imagine how bad this would be.

It took about 4 hours until we were all knocked out with a book in hand. I only got through a few chapters of Best hiding spots, which I considered a miracle with my dyslexia. Cade and Annabeth were luck enough not to have dyslexia, so they finished a book a piece. Grover was more worried about the animals that were trapped in the U.S. than the quest. With that great research crew… we managed to find… let's see… nothing! But when morning came, and we were all starved, amazing enough, Grover found something out.

"No way!" He said, as he nibbled on the cover, and then continued to read.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm reading this modern fairy tale book. It talks about fairy tales that are actually real, and it tells you about it now a days. It's cool!"

"Well what's so exciting?"

"You know the story about the frog and the princess?"

"Yeah…"

"Well actually, it was the first senate of the United States, she kissed a black slave, and he became a white rich man!"

By now everyone was up, and they were listening to Grover.

"Ooooooooohhh…Merlin's sword! Let's look at that… It says…Let's see…"

We all waited for Grover to start reading. His eyes grew wide.

"What!" We all asked in unison.

Grover took a deep breath, but still, no words came out.

All he could do was show us a picture. On that little white page, showed a dusty crate, in a dark musty room. Inside that old crate stood a shining silver curved sword, so lithe, yet so deadly. I knew right away what sword that was.

"The Carnage sword!"

Grover finally spoke. "It said all that garbage about Merlin right? But actually it was Perseus, who was granted the sword by Athena…, who some say was his mom!" I was intent on listening. I was as hungry for info as I was for food!

"He did his heroic thing, and before he died he had to hide his sword… Well his good buddy the president let him borrow the best hiding spot in America!"

He looked at us all. Building the tension.

"Area 51… New Mexico."

We all gaped.

"Why didn't I think about that? Of course that's where the land of secrets is! No one knows what goes on there!" Yelled Annabeth in rage.

I felt stupid to. I mean the only educational T.V. I watched was sports center, or the occasional Greek special. But I knew enough about Area 51 to guess that that was where the sword was hidden.

Cade just looked around… deep in thought.

"We need to catch a train ride to L.A. though." Said Cade finally.

We followed the same routine as last time, but Annabeth got the tickets this time. We were expected in L.A in 4 days. With a stop in Chicago, Illinois; and a stop in Salt Lake City, Utah. Cade had relatives in Salt Lake, so he sort of knew the area. My biggest worry was beating Kronos to the sword. As far as I knew, he had the same idea we did… it was in area 51. No exact reference. And according to Annabeth, there were a lot of places to look.

We caught our train, and we were off. Chowing down on train food and playing Texas hold em'. It was fun, but Annabeth kicked our butts and Grover kept eating his cards. Finally night came and we all chose the same bunks.

"Night Seaweed brain,"

"Night Wise girl,"

"Night G man,"

"Night Doofus…"

"Would you stop that!!"

And on we waited for the next stop in Chicago. I only imagined what would go wrong next…


	10. Cade becomes a Red Sox fan

I don't own Percy Jackson, or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson, or the characters. Except Cade.

Cade becomes a Red Sox fan.

It's the ten chapter anniversary of my first fan fic! Enjoy!

It almost seemed to get colder as we got to Chicago. Not dramatically, but windier, and less sunshine. I didn't worry too much. It took like a day and a half. And we all smelled like hobos. We clambered out of the train, trying to get used to not moving ground. It didn't take long to realize we were down town. It was nearly as big as Manhattan, and had big crowds of fancy business men every where. We had 4 hours to kill.

"Can we please go shopping!" begged Annabeth.

"No, we should go down to the park…" said Grover.

"I think we should check out the Chrysler building…" Started Cade, but we all looked at him like he was nuts. He was in my eyes.

"We might as well go shopping. I could do with a couple souvenirs…" I said. Everyone nodded, and we just filed along.

The first shop we saw was almost like a little mini Fred Meyers. But instead of milk, eggs, and cheese… There were Bears banners, Bears mugs, and stuffed bears wearing bear jerseys.

"I think we walked into a Bears store…" I stated lamely.

"No duh…" Started Annabeth, but a huge man with grease stains on his shirt had his face painted dark blue and Tan-orange. He had a big 'C' plastered on his shirt for Chicago.

"Welcome to Bears n' shares!" He said giddily. "Biggest Bears appliance warehouse in the world!"

"Possibly the ONLY bear's appliance retail warehouse in the world…" Grover whispered. We all chuckled. The man just glared at us, and went to the front desk.

"So how long will it take for us to destroy this place?" Asked Cade as he gagged looking at a Bears statue.

"I don't know. I'm betting two bucks that it won't take long." I said. The man looked at us like we were crazy, and began packing his favorite things for some reason.

"I think this isn't a good place to shop…" said Annabeth as she put down an XXXXXXXXL Bears jersey.

"I agree. I mean if we're gonna' blow something up; it should be a fancy store at least…" I said. The man packed faster.

We walked out of the store casually, and then Annabeth grabbed my arm and said, "Oh! OH! Over there!"

I looked where she was pointing, and noticed a 'Cali in Chicago' Store. I rubbed my shoulder in pain and looked where she pointed. A new looking empty store. In my life, if a place is empty, it's one of the ten signs that it's a trap. But I didn't pay attention to the list, and we all walked towards it. Big Mistake.

We walked in, greeted by some preppy teenager.

"Let me show you today's for sale rack!"

We followed her, but Cade Grover and I Held back when Annabeth wasn't looking. We ran towards the men department.

"O.K. I'm going to look at the hats said Cade, and walked over to a hat display. I didn't care; I was preoccupied looking at a blue backpack.

"Check out this green Rasta hat!" Grover said, knocking me out of my trance. I looked at him. I had to admit, it was a nice hat.

Cade came around the corner, wearing a Boston Red Sox hat.

"Dude! What's with the Red sucks hat!" I laughed. Cade glared at me and said,

"The best hat in the world! Go Red Sox!"

I was born in New York, and I liked the Mets. But I still liked the Yankees a little. Automatically making me a Red sox hater.

Cade just calmed down and said, "Well there's no price tag, so I have to ask preppy over there." He rolled his eyes and walked off.

Grover and I kept looking at a bunch of stuff we weren't going to but, and Cade returned, an eyebrow rose.

"She said it wasn't theirs, and she gave it to me for free." His hat was propped on his head and he joined us.

Annabeth came up to us with 3 dresses, and asked "Which one looks better."

"The blue one." Said Cade absent mindedly while he looked at other hats prices.

Annabeth was holding a red sparkly dress, a plaid purple one, and a fancy white one.

"I think they'll all look good on you…" I said, but I regretted it Annabeth turned as red as a tomato, and mumbled…

"Well… Erm… uh… Thanks…" and she walked off.

"What did I say?" I asked Grover.

"You get em' dude!" He laughed, and started rolling on the floor cracking up. "What di… HUH??" I gaped.

Cade laughed and said, "You said they would all look good on HER… I think she got the wrong picture."

I tried to ignore that mess up, and finally, the preppy girl found us again.

"Today's sale is two for one!" She yelled giddily.

"That's lovely." I said, still annoyed about my little accident.

The lady sneered and walked away. I just looked at my watch.

"We've only got two hours until we got to go… We better find Annabeth." We found her by the Hat rack, and headed out. We were at the door, when the preppy jumped in front of us.

"Where are you going? You haven't bought anything!"

I was about to shove her, but I realized that this must be a trap.

"Can we see the manager…?" Started Grover, but I put my hand over his mouth. That spelled trouble.

The freak just smiled, locked the door, and said, "Of course."

"You did it now…" I scowled at Grover. Suddenly the back Employees only door swung open, and out walked a Frizzy haired, muscular but strict man with a narrow face.

"Those are the half-bloods!" inquired the prep.

"How did you know we were half…?" I started, but the manager dude just smiled, and a huge gust of wind blasted through the store. We all hit the ground.

"How in the world!" Cade screamed. Annabeth still hadn't talked.

"I am Zephyrus! Son of typhoon! Monster of the West winds!" Stated the manager, as a huge, hurricane sized gust blew all of the racks over. Cade's hat flew off. Cade ran after it, and I didn't have time to stop him I charged at the beast, but was immediately was blown over.

"Did you ever wonder why Chicago is called the windy city?" Said a voice from nowhere behind me. I looked around, no one was there.

"I've always wondered that… I guess I know now…" Sounded the voice. That's when I recognized the voice.

"Cade where are you?" I yelled trying to yell over the wind.

"Right behind you! And you call me duffas…"

"Cade!! I can't see you!!"

"Are you blind?"

"No you're not there!"

"What!?"

The wind grew harder and Zephyrus laughed.

"You're invisible! What did you do?"

"I found my hat, and put it on backwards, so it wouldn't fly off again, and I…"

That's when it struck me. Athena had placed the hat there. Just like Annabeth, Cade was the proud owner of an invisibility hat.

With that, we all charged into the wind.

"You keep trying!" Yelled the monster.

And we did. Nothing worked though. Not even using riptide was effective if I couldn't even get there.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!!" Yelled someone over the wind.

"WHAT?"

"I HAVE AN IDEA!!"

"WHAT IS IT?"  
"DUCK!!"

I did as told and flopped to the ground. Right over head, a plastic model dummy flew over head, and crashed through the door.

On the bright side, we had an escape, on the bad side, that black gown that dummy was wearing was no longer wearable.

We sprinted out the door, and the monster followed us.  
"Where's Cade?" Panted Annabeth. That was the first thing she's said for a while.

"Oh… he's invisible."

"O.K. I was just thinking maybe… wait what!?"

"That ugly Red Sox hat… Yeah it's magic."

Annabeth just smiled and kept running.

All around us, people panicked, and threw up their papers and ran away screaming. Great… I have to get the cops called wherever I go… Sirens blared in the back of us.

W were close to the train station, but we weren't supposed to leave for another hour. So we just thought about the next best place to run.

Annabeth came up with the best idea.

"Wind won't penetrate the inner forces of water… We've gotta' find a pool."

All of the mortals were finding shelter from the massive windstorm… so it was pretty easy to get into the nearest pool. It was cold and windy, so I held onto everyone, and willed us to stay dry.

Just as Annabeth had guessed, the wind didn't attack under ground. We were so long under the water, that the preppy girl thought we drowned. She was scolding her manager. That was something you didn't see often… an employee, shouting at the manager. I saw the perfect opportunity. I used the water like a jet, and propelled myself out of the water, riptide beared. I shot through the wind monster like he was nothing, and covered my eyes from the dust. The young employee ran off screaming something about super fish men.

All of us climbed out of the water and headed towards the train station. That was one way to kill an hour.

"Great… two whole days on a filthy train!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well, we'll be in L.A. soon," said Annabeth.

"Yeah…" agreed Cade.

The minute we reached the train station, we were bombarded by a news crew.

"How does it feel being intoxicated with super fish powers?" Asked one lady.

"What? Oh… I don't know…" I replied, playing along.

"Well where are you going now?"

"Florida." I lied, so they wouldn't look for us.

I got a few other mental questions, and by the time we managed to slip away, our train was slowly starting to chug away.

"WAIT!!" We all yelled as we sprinted in to the rail road.

"DON'T GO!!"

The entrance was about twenty feet away. We charged with al of our might, and I JUST grabbed the open door, before it closed for good.

"COME ON!!" I yelled behind me.

"We are!"

And as soon as that was said, one by one we hopped on the train. I collapsed, exhausted and took a look at all of the things we did today.

Embarrass myself

Watch Cade get a magic hat

Tick off the manager

Kill the manager

Get called a fish man

Catch a speeding train

Sounded like an average day so far. And with that I fell asleep.

P.S. I will continue this story if I get 5 good reviews from 5 different people. PLEASE COMMENT!  ( I expect this story to go 20 chapters or so)


	11. I Own A Lake

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters. Except Cade.

I Own A Lake.

Well, it was a pretty normal train ride… you know, playing cards, watching old movies on the trains TV., discussing battle plans and washing armor. I was only through one day… but I was already bored to tears. Annabeth won every card game, and the only real threat to her was Cade. Grover blew our ears out practicing his reed pipes, and I managed to drive everyone insane by complaining 'I'm bored!' the whole trip. Finally the end of the second day came, and we were free of the transcontinental train ride. Until Tuesday… when we had to leave for L.A. I wanted to leave sooner, but it was Saturday, and I was out voted.

"Let's look at the Great Salt Lake!" Yelled Annabeth as we trotted out of the train.

"Can't we just find a cheap hotel?" Was my reply.

"NO! The lake is awesome!"

"No… the lake can wait until tomorrow!"

Cade came into the argument. "Percy… the lake is great. We ought to go see it. I didn't think the son of the sea god would deny water."

"Well I am not denying water! I just want to relax!"

"That's what the train ride was fro!"

"Why do you have to start smart allicing off all the time?!"

"I just think it would be best if we went to…"

"NOW YOU DECIDE WHAT"S BEST FOR US!!"  
"Break it up!" Yelled Annabeth, shoving us apart.

I gave a nasty glare at Cade, who was just looking at the ground.

Of course… I didn't want to make Annabeth mad, so we ended up seeing the lake. I had to admit it was cool… but I still wanted to find a hotel room. When we finished watching wake roll bye, and seagulls chase each other, we went off in search of the hotel room.

It was already dark, and we managed to find a cardboard box, an old couple who offered to share their minivan, and a whole herd of full hotels.

"What now water wits?" Asked Cade as we turned down another street.

I sighed and said "I don't know."

We got like, another hour into the hotel hunt, when Grover said

"I think we should just go accept the offer for the minivan…"

"No way!" Yelled Annabeth." I'm not going to stay the night with a couple mental nut cases!"

"Maybe we could find a…" I was cut off, suddenly a bright light appeared, and a voice that was soothing, yet orderly erupted from it.

"Need a place to stay young demigods?" I recognized that voice from somewhere… but that didn't stop me from drawing riptide.

"Ha! Put away your weapon young one… I am here to help."

That would be number two on the list of ways to tell something is dangerous, but we were all too desperate to deny, and we relaxed.

"We take your help stranger… but if you do anything to us, I will destroy you like graham cracker in a washing machine." I said.

The stranger laughed again, and a young, but tall Greek man (Or was it a woman?) Stepped out of the light. It had blonde hair, and a kind, green eyed smiled.

"I am Ecric… The owner of the Magic land realty. I own the land around the hidden part of salt lake that holds clear water, and can only be used by half bloods. I have my personal cabin on the far resources of the area, but I have one small cabin built by the lake for traveling demigods."

It smiled at us. Sort of a stupid to ask I know, but I asked

"Are you a guy or a girl?" It looked at me for a second. Now if I asked that to say… Annabeth… I would be in a bowl of cereal right now, shredded up into wheat goodness, and munched on by a Cyclops eating breakfast.

But it just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm a girl young one." She answered. "I'm in a mortal disguise. Come." We followed her into the light she came through, and suddenly with a few suspicious glances from Annabeth, we flew up into the sky, almost I two seconds, the light appeared again, and we flew into a quiet area. We hit the ground with a thud, and looked around dazed. We were teleported into a little cove off of the lake, surrounded by a lush forest. In the small distance there was a little log house.

"There is your new home." Ecric said as he smiled and pointed. "I will leave you be, and will see you tomorrow. She went back into the portal, and disappeared. Something about the way she called this our new home sort of scared me… but I got over it and raced to our new cabin.

We got all settled, and it was about midnight. The cabin had a downstairs with a living room (Complete with a TV) and a kitchen with all of the appliances. It had a bathroom to. The upstairs had 4 beds and a bathroom. All over the house were serene little paintings of fish, and other things like that. We all settled who got what bed, and fell asleep instantly. But Annabeth was still jumpy about something.

"I recognize her from somewhere… I just can't remember." she said.

I agreed, but I didn't say.

Soon we were all asleep.

…………………………………………………..

The next day at lunch, Ecric appeared. This time she was out of her mortal uniform… wearing a Greek tunic, and had wavy black hair. She looked even more familiar.

"We own 3 jet skis," she started. "We also have a row boat and a paddleboat. You may use them whenever you would like." She lost me at Jet Ski. My mom and I rented one once… and I owned at driving. It looked everyone already had thoughts in their heads.

"They are located over by your dock." She said pointing down at the lake where a newly painted red dock lay.

"Enjoy!" She said and disappeared.

We threw on random clothes, and charged over to the jet skis.

"O.K" Annabeth started with a smile as big as Mt. Olympus. "We'll settle teams, and we'll have two people on each. One will be in back with a squirt gun… the other will drive. The team who stays driest wins. Percy no using your powers." She gave me a hard glare, and dragged out two squirt guns.

With that, we were off.

The teams were Cade and Annabeth (Of course) and Grover and me.

We shot around the lake back and forth, trying to sneak on each other, and try to squirt the opponents head off with water guns. By about two, Cade and Annabeth were soaked. But however much I hated to admit it… Cade was a great driver. Worthy of a chariot driver. I sneered at the thought, and kept playing.

By three, I had won with Grover, and we switched teams now it was Cade and Grover, against Annabeth and me. Something inside of me was jumping with delight, but I didn't know why.

We were riding away from the other team, and eventually stopped in the middle of a lake.

"Annabeth laughed. "This is so much fun!" She looked at me, and said "You're a great driver seaweed brain." She nudged my arm. We didn't have time to play nudge though. Cade and Grover were zooming around a wake straight towards us. We ducked as Grover shot the water gun, and drove away.

Of course, with my master Jet Ski skill, and Annabeth's water gun aim, we had drenched the other team in no time. I was going undefeated, and we were about to start another round.

Of course we had to switch teams again. I had Cade.

"Can I drive?" Asked Cade cheerfully as he hopped onto my jet ski.

Part of me wanted to do the water gun, and I was about to say yes, but then I remembered what Annabeth had said about my driving… and something in me wanted to please her more.

"NO WAY!" I shouted… a little too loud.

"Sorry… you don't have to be so snooty… jeez!"

"Did you just call me snooty?!"

"Cade glared at me. " What if I did?"

I was about to tear him to shreds… but Annabeth snapped me back to reality.

"Calm down! We'll play two rounds… Percy you drive now and Cade you drive next time."

"I have to be teamed with HIM for two rounds!"

"It will be fast…" With that we raced off.

I tried to get the most fun out of it as I could… but something made me hate Cade.

We won the first round… then as Annabeth said, Cade took over the wheel.

We didn't do bad… but I wasn't so keen on my gun aim. And tome it felt like Cade's driving was horrible.

Suddenly, Annabeth drove by, and Grover got a clean shot at us. We were drenched, and it was my first loss.

"Thanks a lot!" I sneered as Cade halted to a stop.

"Hey… don't blame me like you did on capture the flag! I drove you right next to them but you missed your shot!" I knew he was right… but that didn't stop me. Luckily, Annabeth did.

"Chill down Seaweed brain…" She coaxed. I did as told.

"It's getting dark…" said Grover. We were having so much fun, that we didn't realize how late it was. We started to ride back to the cabin. Tomorrow would be Monday… One day to leave. But I didn't want to leave, even though I had to.

………………………………………….

We were all showered, and ready to watch a movie that Ecric gave us… It was the new Drillbit Taylor movie that looked hilarious… but before we could watch it… Ecric herself appeared.

"Percy!" She yelled as she came up to me." I was doing some land research… and it turns out back in the golden age, this cove was given to your slowly rising father. He didn't want the gift… So he vowed that his favorite child would resume possession of the lake… That's you!" This shocking news only made me want to stay more… but we HAD to go.

Well that is just fantastic… turns out I own my new favorite lake.

Drillbit Taylor was as hilarious as we all expected, and the sleep we got was the best I had in days. Just a few more reasons why this is where I wanted to stay…_SNAP OUT OF IT PERCY!! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE! _I thought to myself, and enjoyed the rest of my morning.

Until about three, we did more jet skiing, and after that we had a rowboat paddleboat race. Rowing won.

It seemed almost perfect… OH! Number three on the list of ways to tell something is dangerous. If something is too good to be true, then it is.

I wasn't even thinking of my list right now we were having a blast… but dark came to early, and we trudged back to the cabin. Like usual, Ecric came to visit us.

"So how has your stay been?" She asked giddily.

"Great…" We said in unison, still bummed that we had to leave tomorrow morning.

"Great! Would you like to stay two more nights for free?"

We all nodded our heads without thinking. _Wait!_ I told myself_ We are on a mission to save the world! We can't stay! But then again it has be- NO!_ While I fought with myself, Annabeth and Grover started shaking their heads. They were at war with themselves to.

"You must stay!" Pleaded Ecric, her smile disappearing.

"NO!" I finally won the battle with myself. But I was regretting it on the inside; I didn't change my mind though. Cade and Annabeth joined my thought. Then Grover.

"I'm sorry… we have to save the world from Kronos… and" Oops… I said too much.

Ecric almost looked evil all of the sudden.

"We have to go…"

Ecric looked eviler than ever now.

"NO!!"She screamed, as she lunged at Annabeth. Annabeth didn't have time to do anything… Ecric said something in ancient Greek, and Annabeth froze. Grover bleated a battle cry, and tossed a tin can at her… in seconds he froze to. She looked at me, and said a different phrase. I felt al of my natural powers be swept away, and I fell to the ground. Ecric was getting tired of the magic, and she still had one trick left. She used the last of her strength to form a portal, and disappeared before Cade could toss the remote at her. Ecric had taken Annabeth and Grover with her. I managed to get up… I felt like I did before I learned my dad was a god. Useless. But Cade and I charged out the door, we were about to run through the woods, but a magical barrier was formed around the cabin, which somehow lit on fire. The only way out was by the lake. But all of the oats were sunken. Cade and I panicked thinking as fast as we could, that's when I realized something. Ecric backwards was… let's see… (Sorry, dyslexia issues) Circe! Ecric backwards was Circe!! Why didn't I notice that! Cade ruined my thought.

"Percy! Over there!" Over on the shore where Cade pointed, stood a lonely paddle boat.

"They are at Circe's cabin." I yelled! Grover just managed to send me a mental photograph. Using our empathy link. As quick as I could I explained the whole Circe thing.

"What I tried to say…" Cade chimed as I finished explaining," Was that that paddleboat is the only way out f here!"

Cade was right… and so we did… we climbed onto the S.S. Uncomfortable, and paddled away in rescue of our friends.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT… I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER COULD BE SHORT TO. ONCE I GET THREE COMMENTS I WILL CONTINUE.**


	12. Cade and I paddle to victory

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters. Except Cade.

By the way… my top 5 favorite fan fiction stories are listed at the end of the story.

Cade and I Paddle to victory.

Well this is just great. I'm stuck in the middle of a magical lake in a paddleboat, with my worst frenimie getting a major leg work out. It was so hard to keep paddling that I actually felt sorry for what Atlas had to do each day! On the bright side… my legs would be ripped when I saved my friends. If I saved y friends. Cade looked like he was going to either puke… or collapse into the water. This thing was going so slow I thought I might just swim… but then I remembered that Circe jinxed me so I couldn't do much with water. And of course, being Mr. outgoing, I had to blame it on Cade.

"Paddle faster!" I yelled.

"I can only paddle as fast as you can! So pick up the slack!" He retorted.

"Maybe you should stop arguing with me and paddle faster!"

"You started it!"

"And I'm gonna' finish it! YOU paddle faster!"

"We should both shut up and save my sister!"

"She's MY friend!"

"That's why you should save her!"

I was not in the mood to listen to this crap.

"YOU JUST SHUT UP!!"

"BLAME ME WHY DON"T YOU!!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!"

Cade yelled to himself, and said (More like screamed)

"HOW ABOUT WE BOTH SHUT UP AND PADDLE!!"

I calmed my self down… like somebody just shot a fire extinguisher of guilt at me. A fresh wave of relief and hurt came over. I was about to let my friends die… and I was blaming Cade. Turns out I've been blaming everything on him, I realized. Cade was keeping a good head on himself… and I was a volcano! Maybe Cade doesn't have a problem… maybe I do.

I looked down at my knees. Finally I dug up the courage in one of the deepest pits of my stomach, and talked.

"This is stupid!"

"I know! _Hey we're today's super heroes on a plastic paddleboat! Yeah!_" Cade scowled.

"No… well yes, now that you say it, it does seem kind of stupid… but I mean our fighting! That's stupid!"

Cade's eyes softened.

"You know what else is stupid… you are." I was about to punch him until a playful smile crept up his face. Instead of a knuckle sandwich, I gave him a playful shove. That reminded me of Annabeth and me out on the lake.

We had to save her…

"Let's start over," I said, holding out a hand to Cade. "I'm Percy. Son of the fish lord."

Cade smiled.

"I'm Cade… son of the owl whisperer."

We both started cracking up. And some how that gave us the power to trudge on.

………………………………………………..

I was glad I made up with Cade… I was learning all sorts of neat things about him I never would have known. For example… Cade played a bass guitar, and he loved the Red Hot Chili Peppers. He was a huge Red Sox fan, and had a fake family that he lived with. (Including a fake older sister… who sounded like a real pain. Like a personal Clarisse…) and even though he still loved his fake family, he would never look at them the same again. He had three labs, and a turtle. Then we talked about sports. He played football, baseball, basketball, and he snowboarded. He said that almost HAVE to know how to ski or snowboard in Boise. His life seemed exciting, and fun! But he was only a farm boy… I was an apartment kid, and it seemed like my life story was boring as social studies. But Cade listened in… wide eyed.

"Yeah… I know you were jealous…" Sounded Cade.

"Of what?" I responded.

"I was hanging out with Annabeth all of the time…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be jealous of that?"

Cade chuckled. "You two did EVERYTHING together. When I started hanging out with her, she did everything with me… you got jealous, and simply hated me."

I weighed the possibilities. Something said it was true… but I ignored htat, and asked, "Why do you care?"

Cade smiled. "Because she's your girl… and I wanted to let you know I don't want to ruin your relationship."

I widened my eyes. "NO WAY!!"

Cade laughed harder, and then grew serious. "She really likes you dude…"

"Well yeah… I've known her for years…"

"No I mean REALLY likes you."

I took a second in far away galaxy, and pictured Annabeth and I Together… NEVER!!

"It's not true…" I smirked.

"What ever…" Cade shrugged and kept paddling.

Some how the conversations took us to a point where we were within a forth of a mile to the other side of the lake.

We were laughing, and shoving, and pleading our legs not to die. It seemed almost too easy to get to the other side. There is the third rule again! This time I listened, and expected something to happen. Lucky us…It did.

Out of the water in front of us, shot out a giant multi headed fish beast with teeth sharper than Riptide. It had a long skinny neck. I recognized it immediately.

"Scylla!" I shouted to Cade.

"She lives in the sea of monster, and likes to pick off sailors for a habit." I finished.

"Sounds friendly," said Cade as he tossed one of his pedals at it. That only made it madder. It swerved one of his heads down, ready for the kill, but I stuffed Riptide in it's mouth, and held it open like a pry. Just as I was about to climb in and strangle it, another head chomped my butt, and lifted me into the air. Cade grabbed my hand and flew up with me. As soon as Cade was about to take me out, the head flung him across the body, and he landed smack dab into the face of another head. I tried dodging the spiky teeth, and eventually I managed to swerve towards the head that had riptide stuck in it. I muscled it out, and jabbed my monsters head in the eye. It wailed in pain, and dropped me. I did a super belly flop into the water. WATER! I concentrated my entire mind onto the rushing water. Suddenly, right as the monsters head dove under the, a jut in my gut unleashed a mega tsunami that was traveling one hundred miles an hour, and twice the size of Scylla. The powerful wave crashed down full force on the beast, it released Cade, who as skydiving into the dirt where the water used to be. Luckily though, the wave landed before Cade did. The mighty beast hurled to the ground, and Cade splashed into the water. I was using the last of my strength to keep the beast under. Scylla… unlike her brother… didn't have gills. When the wave kept her under where none of the mighty heads could reach air… the lake was engulfed by yellow dust. I knew I would faint… but I couldn't help but wonder… Circe made me lose all of my water powers… How did I manage to do that?

And with that, the color around me faded.

…………………………………………………………….

I awoke with a start. I was still feeble, and could barely stand. I supported my weight on a tree. Wait… a tree? I slowly regained my vision, and looked around me. We were on land, and in the distance, behind the bush where we were, an eerie black cabin with a metal room lay. Lights were on.

I looked around. Cade was fast asleep under the bush. I couldn't help but notice how soar his legs were. I looked at the lake. It was early morning. Wait! Early morning! I looked at the watch shield Tyson made me. It was 4:00! Our train would leave in two hours.

I splashed water on Cade. He jumped awake, and looked around startled. I had no time to explain…

"We have to save them!"

Cade looked at his feet.

"I agree… but how?" he said

I sort expected him to have a plan… since he was the son of Athena. It didn't take long though.

"I got it!" He exclaimed." I will go up to the front door. She'll answer, and before she kills me, I'll tell her that you are dead, and I want to pledge myself to the titan lord. While I explain, you sneak in the back where that metal room is… I think that's the lab. You save Annabeth and Grover, and when I see you run, I will turn invisible, and run away!"

The plan sounded good, so we went for it.

I watched Cade, whose legs were shaking violently, slip around the corner. I had to admit that my legs were soaring from paddling to, but I didn't have time for a massage. Right as I heard the doorbell ring, I charged to the backdoor. It was a sliding screen door, and I watched Circe come out of the metal room, and walk to the front door. A timid Cade started talking. Right as he began, I slashed riptide through the screen as silently as possible. I was about to slip inside of the creepy house filled with stuffed demigod heads, and bloody picture (Thank gods I didn't know any of them!). Suddenly Circe pricked up her ears, and was about to turn around, but Cade grabbed her arm. I took the advantage to silently sprint to the lab room. Bad thing was, the door was locked, and I was going to have use riptide to pick the lock. I looked up at Cade.

"Listen little boy! I don't have time for fun and games!" Stated Circe. "I have an important… uh… Experiment to do. I flinched as she started to turn around. Cade thought fast, and grabbed her arm again.

"That's not why I'm here! It's because… I… uh…um… Love you!"

I stopped fitting riptide and opened my mouth. Circe just sat at the door in shock. I snapped out of it… and picked the lock. Sadly, the lock made a click, and Circe spun around.

"DEMI GODS!!" Yelled Circe as she charged at me.

I walloped into the room and looked around. There was a desk, a chair, a painting of a dead fish, kids tied up in a corner, a little… wait! Kids in a corner! I sprinted over to Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth had been crying her eyes out, and Grover was shaking as bad as Cade. Circe jumped into the room. As quick as I could, I cut off all the ropes. But it wasn't fast enough. Circe grabbed me. Annabeth and Grover got up, and ran off of the platform they sat on. I decided now would be best to practice wrestling. I Charged in reverse, with Circe on my back, and slammed her into her own desk. All of her potions and things splattered all over the desk. It instantly lit on fire. Circ got up, and was about to tackle me, when she suddenly tripped into the fire and ignited herself.

"I never thought this relationship would work!" yelled an invisible voice. Odd enough, Circe just smiled, grabbed a potion from a box, and chucked where the invisible Cade was. Instantly the glass shattered and Cade was drenched. I thought that was just a distraction… but Cade slowly became visible. Circe laughed, and ran to the door. She was cut off by something, and fell to the ground.

"Come on!" a voice shouted. We hustled out of the door, and locked Circe in there. We all listened…

"NO!! NO!! NO!!" POOF!!

We all smiled. Suddenly I realized our train left in 5 minutes! There was only one way to get there in time. I dove for the nearest spell book, before it caught on fire.

"Transportation…transportation… AH!" I mumbled to my self as I flipped through the pages.

It took me a few valuable minutes to make out the word… but with two minutes to spare, I shouted. "to travel through air to concentrate space, to make it on time to a special place!" In ancient Greek. Then in English I yelled. "Salt Lake train station… 21st street… gate 34!." A bright portal appeared, and e leaped through it. In not a minute to soon, we landed on the front door of our train Gate.

"Go!!" Bleated Grover. We all sprinted to the train door, just as it closed. We all collapsed in a heap.

"Thank you so much Percy!" Yelped Annabeth as she flung her arms around me. I blushed, but didn't say anything. Then I thought about what Cade said about Annabeth. Was it true? I doubted it, and fell to the ground… instantly asleep.

**Sorry it's short. The next chapter will be longer. Any ways… as promised… Here are my favorite 5 fan fiction stories!**

**1. The quest of the prophecy**

**2. My Choice**

**3. Frosty winter**

**4. Summer Chill Fest**

**5. Silver Pyramid**


	13. I play Greek Idol

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters. Except Cade. He's mine. Not Rick's.

**Hey, thanks rawrtastic, pecabethluver and percyrocks mysox for commenting before I started the next chapter. Sorry if the last chapter was corny… but they had to make up sooner or later. And I noticed that stories that say PLEASE COMMENT get a lot of comments… so… Please comment. ******

I play Greek Idol in a broom closet

This train ride was a lot faster than the last one. It was probably because we were asleep most of the time. But when we weren't snoring our heads off, Cade was playing around with his hat, trying to make it work again, While Annabeth and Grover stared in amazement when Cade and I talked. Grover almost killed the 7 people on the train with us by practicing his reed pipes, and Annabeth thought about ways to get into the Underworld, and find Nico. We decided that's who we needed to talk to… probably because we had to talk to him in person about the sword… because Iris was determining who's side she was on, so we couldn't use Iris message to often. We only had another hour left, and Annabeth went to use the bathroom. That's when Cade brought up the dreaded question. This time Grover was listening though…

"Do you like her or not?"

I stared around in confusion, and then I realized what he was asking.

"Yes… well no but yeah… not really… I don't know!" Annabeth was my friend for years… and she saved my life countless times… But until now she was just a friend. I was so confused. Luckily for the millionth time in my life, Annabeth saved my life. She walked out of the bathroom, and Cade and Grover went back to looking natural.

"So guys…" Annabeth started when she got to us. "I was thinking we have just enough money to take a small tour of the Fox station… They're having a special sale of half off on the minor tour, so it's only eight bucks a piece."

We already had more than enough money, and actually a quick break from this quest sounded good. Cade and Grover were thinking, then Grover's eyes lit up in fear.

"I don't want to visit a place where they trap little foxes!"

"No… It's a TV station." I calmed him.

"You mean they televise foxes all day? That's boring…"

"No it's just called fox… they do all sorts of shows like the moment of truth, are you smarter than a fifth grader, and American Idol."

Grover thought for a second and said "Sweet… let's do it."

Cade nodded his head, and we soon got off the train into polluted, crowded L.A.

…………………………………

We arrived at the Fox station at about one, and we were greeted by a dude in a blue uniform, who looked like he hadn't had a drop of coffee in a week.

"Welcome to Rabbit studios… Home of Idol Americans…" He almost fell asleep right there. A different dude came. He stared at his co-worker, and mumbled something a bout a stupid boss, and took over the job "Welcome to Fox studios, home of American Idol!" We will star over at the station for are you smarter than a fifth grader, and move on from there."

To my surprise… this was actually _Fun._ Of course my forth rule says if your having a lot of fun… be prepared for an attack. It wasn't long after the moment of truth station, when Grover started shaking like nuts.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked.

"Monst… mota tat a at… MONSTERS!!" I looked where he pointed, and sure enough, two telekhines, 4 hellhound, six dracaena, and a single small laistrygonian walked towards a door… watching us out of the corner of there eyes.

There were way too many to fight… so our only option was to stay hidden.

We all jumped behind a crowd of people, and watched through the legs of them. The laistrygonian was looking right tat us, and took out a cell phone the size of a pizza.

I barely heard him mumbling, and then, in a flash, the hounds and the snake woman were after us. We sprinted as fast as we could around the giant pavilion. There were screams from a thousand different people, and it was so crowded, we kept crashing into people.

"Sorry miss!"

"I'm a man!"

"Sorry Miss… ter."

It was turning into more of a monster truck rally than a fight, and soon a large hellhound nipped at my heel.

"We have to hide!!" I shouted, as a dracaena BARELY missed Annabeth head with a spear. They didn't say anything but they must have heard me, because they yielded to the left, and leaped into a broom closet. I followed close behind, and slammed the door shut. It was dark, and every time I moved an inch, I touched some sort of cleaning. I heard Annabeth doing the panicky breath thing, and Grover whispered a bleat of fear.

CRASH! CRUNCH! CLAW CLAW! The monster was trying to get in! I drew riptide, Grover readied a tin can, and Annabeth took out her knife. Cade picked up the nearest broom, and turned his hat backwards. Nothing happened.

SLAM! A small hole appeared in the door, and a bright yellow eye, lit up with delight as it saw us.

SLAM SLAM SLAM!!

A hole the size of my head appeared, and a herd of massive paws reached in, and started crashing every thing. I Backed up by natural instinct, and to my surprise, after I brushed against a few extra uniforms, the room kept going. Annabeth Grover and Cade followed right in front of me. BOOM!! The door crashed open, and in came the demon patrol. We charged in reverse, the blood pounding in our ears, Adrenaline keeping us alive. The mighty claws slashed, and hardly missed… The heat of battle was about to rage around us… but suddenly, it stopped. I slammed into a railing, and did a back flip over an edge. Annabeth just grabbed my hand in time. Unfortunately… I was a lot heavier than last summer, and Anabeth crashed after me, Grover dove for Annabeth's hand, and automatically fell to. Cade was our last hope. I was so glad we paddled so hard, now I and Cade's legs were ripped, and cade JUST was using his legs to stay on the platform. The monsters charged out of the coats. I only had one option… and I would probably regret it.

"LET GO AND FALL!" I shouted up to Cade. Luckily he wasn't the type of guy to deny orders. He raised an eyebrow, and dove after us. The monsters were a second to late.

We were sky diving to our doom. The wind was keeping our eyes shut, but I jus managed to deploy my shield from my watch that Tyson made. SHING! A shiny shield with carved pictures.

I only had one chance…

"Annabeth get on my back!" Despite all of this, Cade was laughing.

"Cade stop laughing… you're next!" They did as told. Right before we crashed, Grover climbed on to. CRASH! We took a nasty thud onto the ground… or was it ground? All around us, a funnel sea of green and silver chairs led down to a new stage, with broad lights and a bright shimmering logo on the stage and curtain. I couldn't read it from here… but I didn't have time to. The shield lurched forward. _Oh crud! It's a funnel!_ I realized as the shield slid forward. It started slow and bumpy… and there was a few whoa!'s but that wasn't even the freaky part. In a second, we fell off a railway, and thudded onto a way steeper section of chairs. ZOOM! In seconds we were swerving around 100 miles per hour, almost flying nose down, and holding on for dear life as galumphed section to section in my shield-watch-sled.

The air spun around us dizzily, I felt like I was in a tornado… I thought that was horrible! In less than 5 seconds… we were almost sledding straight down at speeds faster than roller coasters!

"WHOA!!" I yelled.

"HOLY PAN!" Bleated Grover in fear, trying to shut his eyes. Annabeth didn't say anything in particular… she just screamed.

"YEE HAW!!" Whinnied Cade, as he lifted one hand off of the shield. A huge smile was on his face. We zoomed faster than any sled I was on.

"CADE!! YOU CRAZY SON OF A…" I didn't finish, with a massive thud; we trampled on to the stage at the end of the room. All of the color faded. Talk about whiplash!

…………………………………………………..

I awoke to see brilliant green and silver lights flash around. There were also Greek torches, and in the background, a familiar theme song was being played on reed pipe. I looked closer. Unfamiliar half gods, and satyrs and centaurs alike were filling up the pavilion. Now that I was close enough to read… I looked up at the logo on the curtain. In big swerved sliver letters on a green background read 'Greek Idol'?

"Percy! You're awake!" Shouted Grover.

"PERCY! Yelped Annabeth in happiness.

Cade smiled at me and said, "Nice drivin' Tex."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are we?" I asked continuing to look around.

"I don't get to much Greek cable in San Francisco… but I think this is the set for the hit show Greek Idol."

"Well, what's Greek Idol?" "It's your common American Idol gone Greek."

Suddenly, the spot lights all pointed to someone who just stepped out of the curtain. We dove behind the curtain he came from. I didn't hear the guy talk, but the crowd erupted into cheering. That's when I noticed the snack bar. All 4 of us charged… but we were intercepted by a buff African American bodyguard wearing a Greek Idol suit and a headset.

"Are you on the list?" He asked. Grover legs started shaking.

"Uh yeah…" I started. "We're Percy Johnson, Annie Chester, Cody Yassle, and Gerald Underoak."

I gave him pleading eyes. He didn't even look at us, he just wrote down our names on a sheet of paper, and disappeared. We just shrugged, and dove into the food.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Grover.

"Look for a way out." I answered. The rest of us started looking around the dress room for some sort of exit. We didn't have luck. Suddenly Annabeth stopped.

"I love this song!" She squealed, and ran up to the curtain.

"And the snowdrops fall into the olive tree…………. Owls in winter yeah!" Sung a random man. Cade was tapping his foot to the beet. Grover and I left Cade and Annabeth to listen, and kept searching for an exit. Suddenly, behind a dress room, a steel door appeared. It had an electric Exit sign on it. We ran to fetch the other, two, but right as we were about to head out the door, a booming voice called Gerald Underoak!! Gerald Underoak!! You're next.

"Come on I whispered at Grover. But he just looked down at his hoof.

"I don't want to disappoint the viewers." And with that, he walked away. I didn't believe what I just heard.

"We have got to see this!" Said Cade, running to the curtain, where a little TV screen was. Grover started shaking violently and began.

ON OLYMPUS

"Turn on the TV I'm bored!" Shouted Apollo.

"I agree, let's see what's on the Hephaestus channel." Agreed Zeus. The other gods just mum bled among themselves.

"And Welcome back to Greek Idol!" boomed a prissy voice out of the theatre sized, flat screen Sony plasma screen TV.

"OH!! I love this show!" Yelped Aphrodite giddily.

"I suppose it's O.K…" Muttered Athena.

"Before we left to commercial, Johnny Gomez performed Owl in winter. The judges gave him a total core of 24. Let's see our next contestant Gerald Underoak performs." The screen zapped over to the stage. All of the gods widened there moths in surprise. A familiar young satyr was shaking violently on stage. They listened, and Grover began.

"UH… UM… Twinkle twinkle little star…"

All of the gods blew up laughing.

My Jaws dropped open, and then I busted a gut. The others soon joined me.

"How I wonder where you are…"

"HA HA HA!!"

Grover finished his song on a squeaky voice, and galloped off the stage. All of the audience erupted in laughter.

Grover came back as red as a beet.

"I got a 2…" He said lamely.

"That's O.K… I would have done worse. Grover just shrugged, and together we all walked out of the room. Getting out before the commercials finished.

**AS PROMISED THAT CHAPTER WAS LONGER ONCE AGAIN… PLEASE COMMENT!**


	14. I Say Hello To My Not So Little Friend

I don't own Percy Jackson pr the characters except for Cade

I don't own Percy Jackson pr the characters except for Cade.

**I say hello to my not so little friend.**

We all walked out of the Greek Idol set, and trotted down the street. Cade had that owl in winter song stuck in his head, and every time he hummed it Annabeth laughed. That made me happy… But just in the fact that I didn't like seeing her mad! Or was it? It took a minute or two, or 24… but we finally found the record company that was the opening to Hades. A shrill shiver raced down my spine… this place was freaky! We were all in a good mood, and we were forgetting our quest for a minute…So instead of sticking to business and entering the underworld, we decided to slip over to the store next door. It was called the Surf Star Inc. We stepped inside, ad found ourselves face to face with mounds of fishing and surfing needs. I naturally knew how to surf… so I went over to the surfing section, while Cade was searching through the hats. He was always wearing his hat backwards no just in case it started working again. Grover was Gasping at the blowfish lamps, and trying to pour water on them, while Annabeth simply just scurried around, peeking at the clothes. I was forgetting rule number five… Never forget your quest! Monsters will wait for you! I was just about to go get the others, but I couldn't help but notice a beautiful white shark tooth necklace with an engraved P on it… just waiting for me. It was only three bucks… so what the Hades? (The shark tooth idea was Brinrose's idea… I agree that he would look good in it!)

We walked out of the store a few seconds later. Or was it a few seconds? When we went in, it was noon… now it was dusk… I ignored that as we made our way to the record station. Cade was shaking. I was still wondering what time it was exactly, when suddenly, right as we were going to step in, a hand grabbed us. But it wasn't a hand! It was an overgrown bird talon hand! I turned around to face a stitched up harpy… with scars all over its body. It was the harpy that Blackjack and I killed! And it was fired up! It gave the most powerful fireball I have ever seen, and as we leaped out of the way, it swung its sharpened claws right at us. Suddenly, it scooped up Annabeth, and began flying away. I hurled riptide at the monster, a new strength brewed in side of me. Just as I had planned, the sword lodged itself into the beast's back. It squawked, dropped Annabeth, and erupted into flame. It took me a second to realize I should catch Annabeth; I dove like a baseball player, and (Though I crushed my arm) caught Annabeth. I stood up, still holding her. That was a mistake… Cade started chanting the wedding song, while Grover just tossed garbage like it was rice, and cracked up. I looked down; realizing was holding Annabeth like some new husband would carry his new wife. Only I had bloody scars, and Annabeth was out conscious. Then again that's your normal demigod wedding… I used Grover water bottle to splash water on Annabeth's face… She woke up and I dropped her into the grass.

"OW! Thanks Seaweed brain…" She smiled as she looked up at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

We walked into the record station, and I slowly crept my hand down to Riptide… there was a lot of goons here that were possible monsters. I was snapped back to my sense as I felt around for Riptide. It wasn't there! I double… triple… quadruple checked everywhere on my body… but it was nowhere to be found. It WAS lunged into the harpy… but my sword reappears magically into my pocket… That's when I felt more stupid than I had ever felt in my life. (And let me tell you, there are a lot of choices…) I didn't have pockets! All of my pants were switched to plaid gym pants before I left! Either the harpies were on Kronos's side… or there was a traitor in camp. I explained everything in rage to the others as we sat down. I still wondered how the sword disappeared when the bird died though… Annabeth solved that part.

"Well, Kronos is getting much stronger, which means he has the power to summon up monsters before they die. So basically whenever a monster dies, it just teleports back to him before it goes to rehab." She explained. We all knew what this meant. And I was in the worst mood you could ever imagine. Kronos had the Celestial bronze sword.

We trudged up to the front desk… where a familiar man was checking some papers, and he looked up. We had been here before… and if we convinced this dude to let us pass, we pretty much got a free ride into the underworld. But Cerberus blocked the main entrance. Annabeth was good friends with Cerberus, and she managed to pack an XXXL dog chewy.

"We don't except drachms!" Yelled the front desk man named Charon .He was obviously remembering the last time we came.

"I don't want to give YOU my drachmas!" I sneered." I want you to let us in!"

"No can do comprendo. I can only let special people in by the order of the lord or the lord's son."

Nico popped into my head.

"Annabeth… can I see your cell phone?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Yeah… but it's only for emergencies…"

"THIS is what I all an emergency!"

She shakily handed me the phone. I jogged my memory for the number, and finally remembered it. RING RING!!

A black haired pale boy almost as tall as I was answered in a growing voice.

"Hello?"

"Yeah… is Nico there?" I was on instant message, and I could see him from here.

The kid just smiled and said, "You're looking at him."

"Oh my gods! You're growing so big!"

"Thanks mom… but I want to know what you're calling for."

"Tell this chump we need to get in!" I pointed the screen at Charon.

"Uh… um… Yes lord?"

"Let em' in Charon…"

"Yes master!" He gave a salute, and shakily opened the door.

"I've been here for 97 years!" Shouted someone behind us… but we didn't have time to listen to his complaints. The door shut, and we followed a stone stair case down to a misty dark green river, and stepped onto a boat. It was so cold… And I couldn't tell who was shakier… Grover or Cade.

In nearly ten spooky minutes I'd say… we landed in front of a Dark stone wall, that you couldn't see the top of. Over to the right, a huge sleeping fur ball slept. We thought it would be easy to slip by, but as soon as we came within sniffing distance, He lifted all three mighty rottweiler heads. Instead of yelping and biting though… It wagged its tail, and did the whole playful puppy thing.

"Ahhhhhh…" chorused Cade and Annabeth together. Grover just bleated. Annabeth tugged out her chew toy, and launched as far as Cerberus's chain would let him. We all climbed into the wall, except Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Come on!" I snapped.

"I want to catch up Cero cerbs," she said as she launched the mega toy again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine!" And the rest of us ran away.

Nico was smart enough to meet up with us… or else we would have never found him.

"What's up guys?" He said happily as he greeted us.

I couldn't help but be a little happy.

"Nothing much… you?"

"Living dead, skeleton armies… average stuff…" For the first time in hours, I laughed.

"Let's get Annabeth… we have a lot to talk about."

………………………………………………………………………………….

We took at least an hour to explain our quest, tell him how things were and introduce him to Cade. Then the dreaded part came up…

"So that harpy was automatically teleported back to Kronos… With my sword!" I yelled. We were just sitting right in the middle of everything.

"Well your sword just comes back to your pocket right?"

"No… someone or something switched my pants to pants to pants without pockets!"

Nico looked actually worried.

"Do you think someone at camp did it? Or maybe the harpies?"

"I still don't know… but you listen…" I grew serious, and pointed to the sword in his sash.

"You take care of that sword with your life! I mean it!" Nico nodded… and looked into the abyss. Finally he talked.

"Percy… I am not the only type of half blood that controls a Stygian iron sword."

My eyes grew as big as a piece of bread.

"It's impossible to be true… but the daughters or sons of Artemis control a Stygian Iron sword as well." I relaxed. There was no way Artemis could have a kid. SNAP! Back to reality.

"OH NO!" I screamed more than said.

"AMY!! SHE"S BEEN TAKING NOTES OF EVERYTHING IN CAMP!! IT"S NOT MEMORY PROBLES AT ALL!! SHE'S A MINION OF KRONOS!! SHE SWITCHED THE PANTS… THAT'S HOW KRONOS KNEW ABOUT EVERYTHING!!"

We were all scared to death… realizing that we had to beet Kronos to that carnage silver sword or else we were doomed. Annabeth broke the silence.

"Percy! How could you tell her about the prophecy! Why!?" She looked close to tears. But I noticed that they weren't tears of fear… but of anger.

"Well when you were mad at me I hung out with her… and we ended up telling each other everything and…" Annabeth flinched and screamed,

"PERCY YOU BETRAYED US ALL!!"

I was getting close o tears to. Annabeth got up and ran away. I couldn't help but run after her.

She was fast, but not fast enough. I barely caught up to her, she tried pushing me away… but I hugged her. I knew somehow that would calm her.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking… That was so stupid!" I whispered. She took that as an apology, and together we walked back.

…………………………………………………..

Nico had a giant room in the palace of Hades. Luckily there was a back entrance, and we didn't have to talk to Hades. We entered his room. It was black stone and had pictures of Goth bands all over. There were red drawings and a small desk and a computer. Basically your average underworld room. He let Annabeth lie on the bed, while the rest of us slept on the floor. Somehow it was a lot comfier than a train. And in no time we were asleep.

In the morning we got up, and even if Nico only ate once every two days or so… we were starving. We had something that looked like dead rat… but it tasted alright. We began to discuss battle plans.

"O.K. first we have to decide how we get to Area 51. There are no trains or, roads that are public anywhere around there. So the best option would be animal." Began Cade, his eyes flickering to us in turn.

"I could call Blackjack and his friends…" I suggested.

"No, that would be to hot to fly there… unless you planned on eating dead horse for dinner one night." Said Annabeth. She kept staring at me the whole time which was awkward, and I had a feeling that she was mad at me for more than just letting everything about the prophecy.

"You could ask Tyson if we can borrow some hippocampi…" Pondered Grover.

"If there was an ocean nearby…" I stated negatively.

"We should think outside of the box…" Said Cade.

"We can Google wild Greek animals on my computer?" Said Nico. We already settled that Nico couldn't go… or else we would deny the prophecy. It said only four people could go. Nico was still helping though.

It took a lot of boredom… and some very random saved files on Nico's computer… but after like an hour or so… we found out that there was only one option we could do. There was a cheap sale on flesh eating horses over at a cattle farm. There was five left, and we planned on buying 4 of them.

"It is settled." I said as Nico logged off. "We have to buy 4 deadly horses that we need to ride to New Mexico without being eaten." I said in fake enthusiasm.

"This is going to get interesting." Said Grover scaredly.

Cade and Annabeth nodded, and Nico led us out of the underworld. I never knew that there was a secret back entrance to the under world… but hat's the way Nico took to get us out. It worked… we stepped outside into a ratty garbage room. We came out of a sliding door next, and went into broad daylight. It felt weird being in the heat again. I was going to say thanks to NICO, but he was gone already.

"Great…" I mused sarcastically. "Next stop… death horse ranch."

**IT WASN'T AS LONG AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CLEARED SOME THINGS UP THOUGH… PLEASE COMMENT!**


	15. We Take A Trip To The Meat Market

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except Cade

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except Cade.

We Visit the Meat Market

We were just on the out skirts of town… on the ledges of a foothill while the sun beat down on our back, as we prepared to meat some flesh eating horses. Sounds fun doesn't it?

We were just starting to strategize.

"I think Cade should run ahead of us, while the horses chase him we can ride."

"I don't like that idea…"

"Cade you don't get an opinion."

"No…Cade's to slow."

"Hey!"

"I agree…"

"Stop!"

"We should tie meat to a stick… hold it in front of the horses, and ride away."

"Cade… I think you just earned yourself an opinion…"

"Yes!"

"Where do we get meat?"

"Cade you just lost it."

"DANG!"

Suddenly, almost as if on cue… a shepherd's meat market appeared. Rule six… If something is that convenient… it's a trap.

"Guys… I don't think we should go there…" They all agreed, but we had no other choice. So we decided to go.

"Welcome to McCendrick's Meat Market!" A booming mans voice rang. An old muscular dude with the full shepherds costume stepped out of a tent. I couldn't control my laughter when I looked at his lederhosen. The guy just glared at me, and continued.

"We are having a sale on all goat meats today…buy two get one free."

Grover looked like he was either going to throw up… or faint. Instead he gulped and trudged on.

"We should buy the cow meat…" I said happily to Grover.

The others agreed, and Grover whispered "Thanks man…"

"No problem. We still have like sixty bucks a piece…"

We told the dude what we wanted, and he led us to a small little center full of shepherds stood by piles off of under price meat, and talked to each other. They all stopped talking and looked at us. They all ran to their stands and put up signs, and smiled as we crossed. We stopped at the cheapest cow meat pile, and picked out the fattest, juiciest hunks of butt meat, and I couldn't help but notice the one who was selling the meat looked like he wanted to strangle Grover. As we left, it seemed like ALL of them were glaring at Grover. We were just about to leave, when the first guy we saw came back out from his tent, and blocked us.

"Is that all you are getting?"

"Yeah…"

"Hold on… our first customers get another hunk of meat free."  
The silence around us was getting sort of freaky, but we followed the man to his tent.

"Tent only fit two people… Goat… I mean young one with Rasta hat, follow me." I didn't like where this was going, so I whispered to Grover, "Be careful…"

Grover nodded and backed into the tent. The guy zipped it up tight, and we couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, we heard a terrified bleat, and a deep yell. We tried to unzip the tent but it was somehow locked…

"HELP!!" Bleated Grover.

I did what anyone would have done, I ran in circles yelling HELP!!

Annabeth rolled her eyes, took out her dagger, and slashed the side of the tent. It revealed Grover tied to a table, and the dude holding a knife. We leaped in. I tackled the dude away, and threw his knife out of the tent. Then the rest of the Shepard's jumped out, and grabbed the knife. Cade and Annabeth untied Grover, and we mad a run for it. We were almost home free, when a fast Shepard, caught up to us, and grabbed Grover. Grover threw wild punches everywhere… but only managed to hit him once. That knocked him back a bit, but he was just hanging on to Grover's reed pipes. Suddenly… SNAP! Grover's reed Pipes broke off of his necklace, and the man fell backwards. The last thing he did before Grover went bezerk was smash the reed pipes. That's when steam rolled from Grover's mouth, and he screeched and attacked the Shepard. The others backed away as Grover started beating the Shepard to death with a can. It was too late though… we pulled Grover away, and charged away, as the Shepard's behind us started throwing pitch forks. We just managed to turn a rocky ledge without being hit, but we didn't stop running.

…………………………………………………………….

For the first time since I'd known him… Grover was crying. I couldn't blame him though… When you were young… did you ever have a toy or something that you never ever let go of… and you loved it more than life? Well it was like losing that ten times in a row for Grover loosing his reed pipes. And it took up to ten years to make new ones. We were stopped for a break, and we were all comforting Grover. It took almost an hour to get him to stop, and continue the journey.

The sun was beating down hard on our backs as we trudged on. It was the hottest time of the day and Grover was explaining about those deadly Shepard's.

" When Pan disappeared, the shepherds got as mad as the satyrs since Pan was also the god of shepherd… well while we searched, they prayed to nemesis… and vowed to kill any worshipers of Pan because he betrayed them. Well… The ones that can still see through the mist are deadly for satyrs… and I fear they work for Kronos."

"How did they find us though?" In total curiosity.

"No idea."

And with that we suffered on. We had about half a mile left at six o'clock, and Annabeth began to puke. Normally I would have been grossed out… but I was going delirious, so I thought she was hurling up candy.

"Yummy…" I said as I bent down to take some. Cade pulled me back though.

"Whoa there turbo!" He yelled a he lunged me away. He was almost panting. Grover just looked depressed. It was almost to the point where we could die, and the sun was going down… but a small barnyard, with a green field popped up in the distance. We found new energy and sprinted there. How normal… a brand new green and growing barnyard out in the savannah dessert. I thought I was seeing zebras eat meat when we pulled up to the field… but then I realized those must be the flesh eating horses.

"Hello?" A southern accent man said as we examined the monsters.  
"We were just closing down… do you need any thing?

"We are here to buy your horses… four of them?" Asked Annabeth sweetly.

The cowboy's eyes turned to marble.

"That… tha…that will be 408." He said happily.

"408!! Your website said 12 a piece!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry son… but I think you read wrong. It says 102 bucks a piece."

Curse my dyslexia…I wanted to punch him… but Annabeth stepped in front of me.

"Thank you… goodbye!" She smiled. The cowboy gave us a suspicious glance, but then he walked away and continued locking things up.

"Annabeth are you…" I started, but she winked at me.

And with that, we set up camp, and discussed our plans.

"I say we risk a piece of meat, lay in front of where they can see it, and soon enough they'll breakthrough, and we'll try to get on." Cade rallied.

"That's a good plan… but then someone will not have a piece of meat." I countered.

"Well the again… these things are big… two can fit on one." Annabeth reminded us.

"I think it sounds like a plan… Grover?"

"Yeah…" He said glumly.

So it was settled. My first time ranching would be with demon horses… how exciting.

It was about one, and we decided that the rancher was in bed. Annabeth volunteered her piece of meat… so she crept up to the stable. The horses were asleep… but as soon as Annabeth got close… their fiery eyes flick open, and they all whinnied in disgust.

"Hey… want some meat?" They whinnied louder.

"No…no... Calm down!" But they did just the opposite; they let out a mix between a roar and a whiny, and the lights inside the house flicked on.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

Annabeth set down the meat and backed way. I could hear someone walk down some wood stairs, and the horses eyes grew hungry. The first demon scratched at the barbwire fence, as a dark figure stepped out the door.

_You worthless chicken horses will never get the meat!_ I yelled at them. They all glared at me and slammed into the fence._ GO! GO! GO! _I screamed… they snapped part of the fence off just as the rancher peered around the corner.

"What in tarnation are you…?" He started, but the chain fence broke… and all Hades broke loose. The dark dessert night was lit up with flying meat and running people. We ducked as the demons broke away after the meat. The rancher tried to grab us, but a flesh eating horse got in between us, and we scattered.

_Three lucky horses that can ride for 100 miles will get a bigger juicer meat rump if you stop!_ All of the horses stopped and looked at me. Annabeth pushed over the rancher, and the horses began lining up. I leaped on the first horse I saw, and pulled out my horse fisher. A stick with the meat tied to it dangled in front of the horse's mouth. It charged forward. I steered left… then right to see if it actually worked. I was in luck… it did. I steered left with six horses behind me. Grover was lazily fighting a horse, but I commanded a flesh eater to pick him up. Just like on a movie… Grover was hurled onto its back. I veered around and saw the farmer scratch his head in confusion as I charged forward, and parked a lean horse next to Cade. The horse growled as Cade climbed on… but I managed to keep it calm and veered right to find Annabeth. She was far off, being chased by three horses, but I swooped down, and suddenly, feeling like Zorro, Held out my hand for Annabeth, she grabbed it, and I helped her fling herself onto my horses back. I wasn't sure who, but it was probably Cade who whistled WHII- WHOO! Behind us. Thank the gods Annabeth didn't hear… and like that we rode off to the East.

………………………………………………………………………..

We stopped at about three thirty in the morning… we were so tire we were about to fall off of the back of our horses. We set up our sleeping bags on a clear spot. Every one fell asleep instantly. I thought about the prophecy

_4 will travel to the place where secrets are kept_

_But first they must travel to where the lord once slept_

_2 kin, 2 children of the inventor of the loom_

_1 with a job that will need to assume_

_One who searches for a god who is lost_

_He will suffer the pain of an unruly cost_

_2 will find heart, and 2 will find friends_

_But one will not return home in the end_

We had our 4… Me Annabeth Grover and Cade. We traveled to the underworld, and got some terrible news. Cade and Annabeth were children of Athena. I was the one with a job that needs to assume. Or was I? It sounded like it was referring to Cade or Annabeth… I ignored that. Grover was searching for Pan… And he lost his reed pipes. I found friends with Cade… but I still had no idea what finding heart was. Maybe it meant find courage… Maybe Grove would get over his reed pipes… But one will not return home in the end. I didn't want to think about that one.

I eventually drifted off to sleep… thinking about trying to beat Kronos to Area 51.

I was in a dark throne room, with purple and black shams on the wall, and a golden carpet that stretched across the room. At the end a golden sarcophagus shimmered with golden carvings. A Young body stood over the coffin. It was a girl. Amy.

"I have given the tracking device to the demigods… and they still have no idea about me!" Amy laughed along with a deep shuddery voice.

"Thank you young minion. Finish the quest… and you could take General Luke's spot…" Rang the eerie voice. I was about to run… but as I turned around, I saw Luke stand at the doorway. A shocked look on his face. I wanted to leave… but I woke up. The sun was high in the air and every one was asleep. I knew I wasn't going to be getting any sleep for a while.

**OH… How Awesome! Now Luke has a Problem to! I am going to need five reviews to keep going… so… please comment!**


	16. We Meet the Masked Minion

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters. Except Cade.

We Meet the Masked Minion.

Everybody's mouths dropped as I explained my dream to them.

"Poor Luke… he must be so scared!" Cried Annabeth.

"You feel sorry for that creep! You should try to find this so called tracking device!" I snapped.

"Percy you probably have the tracking device on your clothes… since that's what she switched." Cade said logically.

I didn't even think… I just tore off my shirt and pants… I was only left in my boxers and my necklace. I decided she wouldn't have a tracking device on my underwear and I just got my necklace. I looked over at Annabeth and Cade. Annabeth's mouth hung open, while Cade winced his eyes in disgust.

_Please say I remembered to put on underwear!_ I plead to myself, and started praying. I looked down. Thank the gods!

"Next time you streak… do it somewhere else. Or on a college campus… you might land a spot on the show campus gone crazy!" Cade chuckled.

We decided to sleep behind a boulder for the rest of the night… and we had to tie up the horses. We just used the chain I brought for no apparent reason… and made it a choke collar on the other side of the boulder. I'm not going into detail about how we managed to get them into it. It involved Cade chain and a lot of peanut butter… but we did it. Grover was fast asleep. We were having fire toasted bagels and apples for breakfast, and the smell of apples awoke Grover.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh… just a possible doom that could be lurking on your hat."… I said casually.

"What do you mean?"

I explained my dream in detail while Grover shook his head in disbelief.

"So that's how all of these stupid monsters have found us!" He crushed hoof in the sand.

"If one of us hadn't had that tracking device… those shepherds wouldn't have found us!" He finished off by bleating in rage, and taking an apple as he ran to his sleeping bag. Annabeth looked worried.

"Look… Grover's just upset about his reed pipes… he'll be fine." I soothed her.

"It's not about Grover… It's… well…you wouldn't understand." She looked away. Rage built up in my stomach. I knew it was about Luke.

"He's a traitor Annabeth! When will you realize that?" I yelled in fury.

"He's good deep down… he's just under peer pressure! And besides why do you care who I like or not!"

That shut me up.

The rest of the day we didn't talk. We were to busy searching our clothes for any small devices anyways… but it still hurt on the inside as we trudged through the desert.

The sun must have been twice the size of Jupiter when it was around three. It was large… and about a thousand degrees. I thought about the super sized sunburns I was about to get. It was nearly six when Grover collapsed off of his horse. All of the other horses though they were going to get some fast food, but I had to use all of my concentration to convince them not to. Cade looked delirious as he pointed at a cactus and started laughing. I thought I might be the only one who wasn't going insane… until I looked at Annabeth and thought I was looking at Aphrodite. Little did I know I wasn't going insane. We had only been out hearing like a day but she already had a perfect tan (Since she was the only one smart enough to wear sun block) and was wearing a Yankees hat. It wasn't her magic one though… it was just one she brought from home. Snap out of it Percy! She loves a traitor! What am I doing!

I decided now might be a good time to stop for the night. There were boulders everywhere… but the shade still felt like an oven. I was about to puke up my apple as I unrolled my sleeping bag… but instead I collapsed and looked around dazed. That's when everything faded away.

I was standing on top of a mountain. There were lush forests, and the weather was cool. It felt like I just one the lottery… but my happy moment was destroyed. A shining sword cut through the vines, and a bloody boy older than me barely came out. I froze. The boy was Luke, and he was mumbling Greek curses to himself as he trudged on. I watched him pass, and suddenly, a familiar bridge showed in the distance. I was in Mt. Tam. Luke was crossing a field of rare plants… and eventually came up to a golden dragon. The beast lifted its head and looked at Luke. It didn't attack though. I knew it was trained not to attack minions of Kronos.

I didn't hear what Luke was saying, but the dragon listened. Then the unexpected happened. A whole group of dracaena came slithering out of the bushes. Luke jumped onto the dragon. He used his sword to cut the chain and flew away as the electric nets missed. I didn't see anymore after that… just a sun… It was growing… getting hotter! Just as I thought I would burn to a crisp, A very tan woman with wavy brown hair and black sunglasses appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Medea goddess of the sun."

My mouth hung open. I didn't expect that coming.

"Why are you here?"

"You and your friends will never make it alive in the savannah desert with only what you have."

"So you're here to tell me that I'm screwed?"

"No young one… I have brought you a gift!"

She handed me a little tube with a sun on it. It read Medea's SPF 50,000. I remembered Annabeth brought this stuff on the quest to the Sea if Monsters.

"It will make you impossible to burn."

Then she handed me 4 bottles of water.

"These will never run out." She smiled, and before I could thank her… she disappeared. I was grateful for the gifts… but I was also worried about Luke. What was he up to?

I awoke to the splash of water. Cade and Grover were staring down at me.

"Great news… and not so great news."

They raised an eyebrow at me.

"Look…" I dug under the sheets, and popped back up with the gifts. By now Annabeth was here, and listening to my story about the gifts. Then I grew tense as I explained my dream about Luke. Annabeth's eyes lit up with glee.

"Maybe he's coming back to us!" She shouted.

I didn't like that… don't ask why… 'cause I want to know as well.

And with another boring morning, we headed towards the southeast area.

It was nearly six, and Cade must have sung every red hot chili pepper song there was twice.

"Your solar eyes are like nothing I have ever seen! Pant, pant… Somebody close that can see right through!" He sang out of breath. I kind of liked that line. We stopped at 10… we actually weren't going psycho today. That's a positive! And I was just about to fall asleep. Suddenly a rustling in the grass made us all look. I could swear I saw a shimmer of light, but nothing was there… so I relaxed and fell asleep. I was singing the song Cade was singing to himself earlier. I had no idea why I liked it.

Your solar eyes are like nothing I have ever seen! Who did that remind me of…? I forgot it and fell asleep.

The next day was by far creepy. I kept hearing brush rustle behind us, and it felt like eyes were watching us wherever we went… even the bathroom! Eventually I resorted to watching behind me as I rode. I was drifting off, when a buzzard woke me up. There was no more boulders around, and lots of brush. Clouds were forming in the distance.

"Thank you Zeus!" Yelled Annabeth. I was averted back to the behind as a shimmer erupted. I was sure that one was there! I leaped off my horse, and ran into the bushes. The others stopped. Thunder rang in the back ground as I sprinted after the stalker. I started hearing heavy breathing as I got into low bushes. I could just make out the top of a black cowboy hat. I dove and tackled the pursuer. A guy a little older than me was wearing a black torn cowboy hat, and had a dark bleu bandanna over his face. His eyes had a dark mask on them, and dust torn casual clothes surrounded his skinny body.

"Who are you and why are you stalking us!" I screeched. Rule seven… If someone is stalking you, than don't ignore it… or else you could come face to face with a demon.

His eyes glared at me.

"Call me the masked minion…" Said a cheesy Mexican voice.

"What kind of dorky name is that?" I said as my gaze burned into his. The others erupted behind me.

"What the Hades Percy!" Scowled Annabeth as she stared at the masked minion.

"Annabeth…" Said the masked minion dreamily.

"AGHH! Stalker!" I screamed and jumped off of him.

"Chill out dude! It's not what you think!" Said the cheesy voice.

"You're coming to camp!" I said as I tied his hands with a rope.

To my amazement, he didn't struggle. I tied JUST far enough away from the horses that they couldn't eat him… but scare the pee out of him.

"Who are you?" I asked shrilly while the others stood behind me.

"I told you already! I'm the masked minion!"

"Minion of whom?"

"I don't know… I thought the name was cool…"

"Why are you stalking us?"

"I need your help"

"How did you find us?"

"I rode… um… in the air."

"On what?"

He looked scared as a horse nipped at him.

"On a monster."

"What monster?"

"A monster…"

I knew he wasn't going to say… so I moved on.

"What did you need our help with?"

"I made a bad choice. And I have to set it straight."

He looked like he was telling the truth. So I untied him.

"Now… you are free. So tell us who you are. He sighed and tore off his mask. Our mouths hung open.

"I am Luke."

**AWSOME SPOT TO STOP! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. We Race A Jet

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters except Cade

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters except Cade.

We Race a Jet.

"Well this is… Awkward." Stated Cade lamely.

I couldn't agree more.

Annabeth and Luke kicked Cade off of his horse, so they could have their own. Since Grover's horse was so small, Cade had to come onto mine. And it was ruining my reputation. I only had ears for Annabeth and Luke's conversation since I still wasn't convinced that Luke was good.

"Aw… Luke! Didn't your teachers ever tell you not to look into peer pressure?" Annabeth said like a mother.

"They did but face it… I only had 7 years of school… and what makes you think I listened to the teachers?"

Annabeth giggled, and I shouted back,

"Luke! You can stop talking in that cheesy Mexican voice!"

"Oh… sorry!" he said in a normal voice

"Percy! Do you have to listen to our conversation?" Shouted Annabeth.

"I don't want some traitor to convince you to join Kronos!"

"Percy! He's good now! What does he have to prove?"

Luke stopped the horse.

"Here Peter…"

"Percy…"  
"Whatever! You might want to take off that necklace."

"Why?"

"I know you were there when Kronos talked to General Amy."

"Yeah…"

"Well that tracking device is your necklace." I was shocked.

"How…What…?"

"We were always two steps ahead of you. And Amy knew you would buy a necklace like that."

"If you were two steps ahead of us why did you need a tracking device?" Asked Cade.

"Because once you went into the Underworld…we couldn't follow you."

"Do they we're here right now?" I asked as I kissed my necklace and tossed it in a bush.

"Yeah…their jet should be here any time…"

Almost as if on cue, I managed to see a dessert camo jet flying through the rain right towards us.

"Ride!" I shouted as we panicked our way onto the horses.

Maybe we shouldn't have thanked Zeus for the storm to soon… eventually it was a super lightning storm, and you could barely see two steps ahead. And we were riding faster than we had ever ridden thought the massive downfall. I lost count of how many times I thought we tripped but didn't. In about a half an hour, I could barely see a happy sign that read 'Thanks for staying in Arizona! Come again!' and a smiling sun was under it. I thought about screaming because it felt like we were going to slow. But then I realized the state next to Arizona was New Mexico… Home of thee world's biggest bomb testing facility… Area 51.

I knew it took up most of the south western part of New Mexico… but I didn't figure Annabeth was right. Twenty minutes after we passed the sign… All three horses smacked right into a barbwire fence. Almost immediately, a huge shock over came the horses. They bucked us off and looked around wildly. They didn't hesitate though… they scrammed! Our means of transportation was gone!

I guess something in me gave in. The huge jet was gone, and I knew they didn't fly over us. As Luke had said… they landed where the tracking thing was. I couldn't help myself… I know it's wrong but I still said it.

"Thanks Luke. I suppose I trust you."

Luke smiled, and Annabeth mumbled "It's about time!"

And ran after Luke. I was hurt for no apparent reason on the inside now, and I soon forgot it as I looked around. The twenty foot high electric barb wire fence stretched as far as I could see. In the distance, there were the makings of a guard tower. I caught up with the rest and began to plan our way in.

"I'm the quickest… Maybe if I put on a military uniform… I could con my way in." Said Luke slyly.

"That might work…but the sign over there says you need a special I.D." Cade said.

"Right…and who are you?"

"Cade…"

"Nice to meet you Cade."

I couldn't help myself. "We call him dufas."

Luke laughed and we went back to planning.

"Well maybe someone could wear rubber and climb the fence." Suggested Annabeth.

"Where do we get the rubber?" I asked gravely.

Cade was looking clear in the distance, and Grover still hadn't said anything the whole ride.

"Cade…what is it…?" I asked. He wasn't even blinking now. I stared where he was staring. In the near distance three muscular figures loomed in the rain. They held guns and had berets on their heads. I didn't even have to think as I saw them. These ruthless guards weren't going to cut you any slack if they found you trespassing. I was about to yell run… but Cade said "We have to take them out." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude! You are a guy…it's not right to date other guys!"

"No! Not like that pervert! I mean fight them!" I was relieved… and scared at the same time. I realized cade had a plan… but he wasn't saying what it was quite yet. And if we had any intention to run… it was gone now. The guards cocked there guns and looked at us.

"I will give you 17 seconds to leave!" Shouted one of the men as they took aim.

1… I panicked. 2… looked around with a dazed look. We had to find that sword, and Cade had a plan. 3…The world was fading, and the others looked scared. Even Luke.4… I heard a roar in the background.5… I turned around, and almost let my Hades break lose.6… The jet was heading straight here. 7… My doom was 10 seconds away. 8…I had to think fast. 9… I kept myself together and sprung an idea. 10… I moved close to the others. They were shaking violently as they saw the jet. 11… I managed to tell them to crouch. 12… we did, and the jet was thundering closer. 13… My heart tried to jump out of my mouth. I counted down from 5 and hoped my plan worked. 5…4…3...2…1… SPRING!! My busted up rust shield hopped from my watch and shielded our bodies that were all crouched together. CHOO CHOW PANG WONG BONG CHING!! Sounded the bullets as they ricocheted off of the shield. My new shield was going to be ruined! I was so glad that these puny mortal weapons were too flabby to go through my shield. It would leave dents though. Luck for us, they stopped firing, and looked to the sky. The jet was flying above us. It was more the size of a really fat plain, and it was painted like a fiery harpy. Not desert camo. It left a rumbling as it flew above, and into Area 51. That's when I watched the guards run away and warn the others. I looked around my group. Luke, Annabeth (They were hugging, and that ticked me off) Grover who looked bleak…Where was Cade. I looked around, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Cade!!" I shouted. No reply. I looked over at the nearest guard tower. The rain wasn't letting up, and six more guards were clambering down the tower. I thought about curling up and dying right there. Then a humming in the background started up. A humvee was flying right at us.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT. THE NEXT CAPTER MIGHT BE SHORT ALSO. BUT THEN THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE BOOK ARRIVES.**


	18. Cade Gets a License

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters

I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters. Except (sniffle) Cade.

You are getting close to the most mind bending Percy Jackson chapter Ever.

Cade gets a license.

I had to blink a few times to fully understand what I was seeing. It looked like Cade was driving right at us in a military humvee. That couldn't be true… but it was. At least ninety miles an hour, the humvee halted to a squealing stop. Cade threw the doors open and yelled, "Get in!"

I turned around just to be met by the glaring eyes of 12 soldiers. I could have stopped and had tea with them, but instead I jumped into the humvee. Right as we got in, bullets started smashing against the protected shell of the car.

"What are you doing!!" Yelped Annabeth as Cade floored it.

Her only answer was an evil laugh from Cade. He was heading straight for the firing guards. I saw one of their mouths say STAND YOUR GROUND. That command applied for like two seconds, they got up and scrambled as Cade zoomed by. This was scarier than that roller coaster I went on at six flags. My mom saved JUST enough money for us to go out of town and check I t out. Well I guess we didn't need t… I had six flags in a can with Cade driving… I closed my eyes as Cade did a full sharp angle turn. I expected the vehicle to tip over… but Cade kept it right side up. I watched where he was charging. The front gate was guarded by two towers, and a toll booth. The wooden stop thing in front of the dirt road didn't help at all. The guards fired and shouted…I think Cade ran over one of them… But in seconds we blew right through the front gate. I was seriously thinking about jumping out of the window, but I stayed put and looked out of the window. It was all blank desert land, but far away off to the left, there was a giant silver meatloaf. Wait… that wasn't a meat loaf that was a hangar.

"TURN!!" Grover shouted. That was the first thing he had said all day. "Head for hangar 51!"

I remembered Annabeth saying hangar 51 was where the US kept its top secret crap… so we figured that was where the sword was. Cade was driving for about ten minutes when a familiar jet appeared ahead.

"That's the hangar!" Shouted Luke as Cade drove towards it. Kronos must have had the same idea we did.

"Way to go Kelp face! You led them straight to the hiding spot!" Shouted Annabeth. That hurt worse than anything she ever said. But she jumped up and hugged Luke. I felt betrayed…alone… I didn't have time to play tag with myself. Cade pushed the car as hard as hard

"When I say jump… jump out." Cade said calmly.

"What!" I screamed at his face.

"Trust me!" We all did…and I awaited my death.

"JUMP!!" Cade screeched. I prayed, and we all dove out of the car. I thought I would black out as I thudded to the ground. But I managed to keep color, and look where the car was flying. The humvee was covered in bullet holes and dents, but it flew like a rocket straight. It took me a second to realize why Cade was doing this… then, BOOM! An explosion jabbed into our minds and awoke us all. Cade sent the car fling straight to the jet. Luckily the titan lord didn't have a ride back… unluckily though, He probably didn't need it.

I went to gather the others, and I came upon Grover. He was unconscious, but I woke him up. We soon found Cade, who was laughing uncontrollably. We knew what we had to do now, we needed to find Annabeth and Luke… and then together, we would confront the titan lord. Cade and Grover were going to go look over by the wreckage, and I was going to go check the opposite direction. I was 4 minutes into the walk when I heard something.

"Mmmm… Luke…mmm."

I looked around piece old debris, and what I saw changed and scarred me forever. Luke and Annabeth were sitting there making out right in front of me. It took me a second to realize I had to do something.

"Eh hem…" I said clearing my throat. They stopped, blushed wildly and looked at me.

"Annabeth…" I started.

"Percy…we might never see each other again. It was now or never…"

Cade and Grover popped around the corner.

Luke just smiled, and all in shock we walked to the opening of the hangar. We were about to slide open the door, when a hand grabbed the back of my shirt. I noticed everyone was being held. I managed to turn around.

Luke held me and Annabeth in one hand, and Cade and Grover in the other.

"No surprise…" I choked out.

"I'm sorry, I do love you Annabeth…but it wouldn't work… I am a minion of Kronos and I will be to my death." He tightened his grip.

"Well plan on an early funeral!" Shouted Cade as he kicked Luke in a spot where guys don't want to be kicked.

"Aww…." He swallowed his pain but didn't drop us. He smashed open the door and we walked inside. It was like Charlie and the chocolate factory gone Demon style. The inside of the hangar was like a Wal mart that only sold crates and barrels and books. I couldn't even see the end of the store though, and every pile of stuff had an evil minion looking through it, and I could sense Kronos. All of the monsters had looked up at us, and that's when I saw him. A long black haired guy with orange eyes that looked blind walked form behind a corner. He was 10 feet tall, looked like he ate steroids for breakfast, and had rocks growing all over him. A wave of a strong force overcame you when he approached. Kronos.

"Luke…we thought you abandoned us…" he said in a familiar deep voice.

"I pretended to be their friend, and it worked." Luke said with a huge smile.

"Well you had the whole army convinced… good." His tone changed as his eye balled me. I tried not to make eye contact. A smile spread his face to. Annabeth was crying her eyes out, Cade looked ready to faint, Grover was shaking violently, and I didn't want imagine what I looked like. We were doomed.

**AS I PROMISED, THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY SHORT…BUT PREPARE YOURSELF THE MOST MINDBENDING CHAPTER OF PERCY JACKSON YOU HAVE EVER SEEN COMING NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. I Play With Grenades

I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters except…oh I can't say it

I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters except…oh I can't say it! Sniffle Sniffle…

I Play With Grenades.

I almost yelled with glee as Cade kicked Luke again and he dropped us. We sprinted away immediately. I thought we were home free, but a purple wave stopped time for us, and all of the monsters were catching up. I pushed like a pregnant mother, but for no avail. The army was 30 yards away. I tried harder. The army was 10 feet away. Right as a claw touched me, the force let go. A monster touched me… and because monsters were in normal time, when it touched me I was in normal time to. We charged down a line of boxes, and swerved by a few confused monsters. We were headed right for the middle. Annabeth was still crying her eyes out, but Cade helped her keep up. Eventually, a black and purple light danced around another corner. I turned it and gaped. Amy was standing in front of a purple and black floating giant orb. Inside of the orb, my sword and a black one danced around, being connected by some sort of an electric shock. Amy turned and glared at us.

"How long did it take you to find out it was me?" She asked smugly.

"Not as long as it could have been…" I said happily. I didn't have time to start a friendly conversation though. A laistrygonian jumped out of a corner. I charged away with the others, keeping that horrid image of the swords in my head. Right as we hopped around a giant stock of garbage, at least ten dracaena swarmed us. I punched one in the face, and another threw a net. It landed on me and shocked me, but I ripped it apart in anger, and tackled two in one. Cade and Grover fought as well. The laistrygonian jumped around the spot we came out of. It thudded its club down and separated me from the others. I didn't have any other option except run. Sadly, behind me, the whole crew of monsters followed the others. I turned a few corners ran for ever and plopped down on the ground breathing hard. Things were too silent… I felt watched. A screaming girl sounded in my head, then a fiery evil face flashed by my head. A strong presence swept around me. Kronos was close. I hopped to my feet, and turned a corner. I jumped twenty feet in the air as an evil titan face met me. I scrammed the other direction. But Kronos had a trick up his sleeve. As he turned the corner, a black background came from behind him and ate away at the real world. Before I knew it, I was stuck in an empty black box, with Kronos growing as he walked. The screaming started again, and the weird face flashed by my face twice. The black jolted away as Kronos shot a ball of mass power at me. It looked like he was from a Star Wars movie as the ball hit me, and sent me flying into a box. The whole stack toppled over on me, I felt dazed but I snapped back into it as Kronos tried to grab me. I Slipped away, and pushed over the nearest stack. It toppled onto him, and I charged away. I was so far away, and had taken so many turns, that I thought I lost him. I looked around curiously. To my relief, down the hall, Cade and Annabeth and Grover sprinted towards me… with a whole army of monsters behind them. They caught up, and we ran, but right as we turned a corner, Grover smacked into a box, which cracked open, and some plants, a little book and a pair of reed pipes fell out. Grover lit up like a sun when he saw the read pipes. But it took me a second to realize that the reed pipes had one word carved on it. Pan.

"Go…"Grover said in awe "I'll handle them."

"But G…"

"GO!!" I didn't hesitate; we dodged a few nets and spears and galloped away. We heard a beautiful song play in the background, then a few screeches of agony. We had made it about two stacks, when we spotted a laistrygonian light up when we paused. A giant thud whipped behind us, and then the nearest stack of things fell over. I took a left, and Cade and Annabeth took a right. It took a minute for me to see that we had separated each other. But that wasn't my biggest worry. A fresh wave of monsters came behind me. I took a sharp turn and looked ahead. Cade and Annabeth took a right, and then we wee only separated by a row of boxes. I didn't have time to find them, so I continued my trail straight. I watched as every time an opening came by, some thing new happened. Once I heard Cade yell, "Annabeth! I need your earrings!" The next time one popped up Cade said "Because they are magnetic!" And when a third one popped up, Cade chucked the earrings in the air. I noticed the monsters behind me were getting farther away, so I crossed over with the others.

"What the Hades are you doing?" I asked.

"The sword is magnetic…so I Cade tossed my earring s up to see where it would go." Answered Annabeth. I looked ahead to see the earring… they were traveling as unsteady as Cade's driving, and they took a left right in mid air. We turned around the corner, ad JUST managed to watch it take a right. We charged after it, and sprinted straight. We were following the magnetic instructions for about ten minute with a demon army after us. Finally, the earrings dropped, and slipped into a crack between two huge boxes. Annabeth had the tiniest arm… so we made her reach in. She said she felt something attached to an old box. Just as she said it though. A huge electric net flew right at us. We dove out of the way, and watched the electric net blow up the two boxes in front. An old gray crate with a brown felt lining stood there with two earrings stuck to the side. It seemed like time froze… in fact it did. Kronos walked around the corner and laughed.

"Thank you once again Perseus for leading us to the right spot." All of his army laughed, as he sent a force ball at me. I used the last of my shield to deflect it. It took out the shield, and sent every monster and Kronos… along with me and Annabeth and Cade flying. We landed with a powerful thud in a purple light. I had blown us right into the center of the hangar again. Luke was sitting there with his hand around Amy's back, and whispered something into her ear. Amy giggled until she noticed what the force blew in. Kronos stood first, and gave a hard stare. Like He was telling her something without words. She nodded, and fled around a corner.

"Not so fast!" I yelled as I tossed my shoe at her. Unfortunately, it missed. Luckily, it hit the tall pile of boxes next to her, and a flood of secret crates fell down on her. I turned around, but my feeling of superiority was ruined as I saw Luke pick up Annabeth. They talked so inaudible I wondered how they even heard each other. They both looked hurt for a second, but then Luke laughed like crazy, and smacked her in the face. Annabeth fell to the floor. I was about to go tackle Luke… but Cade beat me to it. Cade charged like a line backer, and fell Luke to the floor. Of course I was going to go help as Cade and Luke tumbled around on the floor swinging punches and kicks. Kronos used his most powerful force ball yet to knock me across the clearing into a pile of boxes. I thought about fainting, but I willed myself awake, and looked around me. My eyes were dragged to a rope belt with egg shaped things on them. A torn piece of paper lay next to it. It read 'First grenade experiment' on it. M dyslexia didn't affect me when I read grenade. I folded the piece of paper, and tied around my head like a headband, and I smeared some oil on the ground under my eyes. For the first time this battle I smiled as I slipped on the grenade belt and charged out of the debris. This was war! The whole army was galloping at the spot where I lay, but I threw 4 grenades like a madman into the crowd. They blew up in five seconds. A hurricane of yellow dust overtook the clearing as they exploded. I took the opportunity of blindness to run. I had to be careful with my grenades now I had 4 left. The moment I Came to a spot where I could see, I noticed Luke slash Backbiter, his sword, at Cade. He ducked, and tumbled on the ground. Cade tripped Luke as he rolled, and Luke tried to stab Cade. Annabeth looked dead where she curled up in a corner. I rushed over to her.

"Annabeth… are you o.k.?" I asked pleadingly.

"Uh…huh..." she sobbed. I didn't have time to play doctor. The screaming in my head erupted, and the evil fire face flashed 4 times. A wave of force over took me as Kronos walked into the room. I was paralyzed with fear… or was it fear? Kronos froze me to my spot… I couldn't move. He laughed and kicked Annabeth. Anger over took me. I broke through the frozenness like glass, and tackled Kronos.

_This will be something to tell the boys back home…_ I thought._ I tackled the evil titan lord!_

I was proud of my self for a minute. But Kronos punched me and I stumbled backwards. I ran towards the sword. The titan lord followed, to hurt to do anything yet. I passed by Cade and Luke who was in a full battle. Cade found a crowbar, and was battling Luke's sword. CLANG CLING! They dodged and tumbled. Soon they crashed to the floor. Kronos and I both stopped to see what happened next. Cade pounced onto Luke, and grabbed his sword. They were both drenched in blood and had torn clothes. They breathed hard. Luke winced as Cade brought up Luke's sword into the air. The world turned into silent slow-motion as Cade brought down the sword with mass power, right for Lukes stomach. That's when the craziest thing happened. Annabeth jumped over to the battle, and tackled Cade away before Cade stabbed Luke. Luke just smiled, grabbed his sword and tried slashing at Cade. Kronos and I looked at each other and continued the chase. We ran right into Cade and Luke's battle, and towards the box. I got there first, and lifted off the lid. A wind filled the room, and a curved silver sword glowed brilliantly. Annabeth stopped crying and looked up. Cade and Luke stopped mid clash and looked. I bent down to pick it up, but as I ran at Kronos with what I thought was a sword in my hand… I fell over. The sword was attached to the case.Kronos forced me away, but I grabbed his sleeve as I flew away, and we both fell backwards. We looked up at the same time to see Luke try to pull the sword out. He grunted with pain but gave up. Suddenly, a giant laistrygonian used two of his fingers to pick it out.

"You guys are so weak…" But he crashed backwards, expecting it to come out easy. Luke jumped up again. But right as he touched it, Cade shouldered him away.

"You snooze you lose!" Cade sneered and reached for the sword.

My mouth dropped low to the ground, and the world stopped moving. Cade pulled out the sword like he was picking out a toothpick from a marshmallow, and slashed at the stunned Luke. The curved blade lithely swung through the air, and smacked powerful blows to Luke's sword. Then Kronos and I remembered what we were doing, and Kronos began to slow time for me, and ran to Cade's sword. Cade was distracted by the titan lord though. Luke was smart enough to see the opportunity, and he slashed Cade's gut. Cade cried in pain and fell to the ground. I was a volcano… rage was my lava, and I was ready to explode. I yelled in fury, and a purple explosion filled the room as I chucked a grenade at Luke. He tried to stop laughing, and run… but it was too late. The grenade exploded and Luke was gone. I rushed over to Cade. His pulse was slowing, and he was losing dangerous amounts of blood. Tears of rage filled my eyes. I looked down the hall where the purple orb was forming, and I sprinted down there. Now that the sword was free, anybody could take the swords in the orb. I ran like no other… and I was dying to get my sword and finis this madness once and for all. Then my image went black.

I flicked my eyes open. I was on a staircase…it led downwards and looked a lot like the staircase in Hades. A faint screaming was in the back of my head. I started to run down, and I looked behind me. Kronos was just walking and he was catching up to me fast. I sprinted harder. Kronos was catching up faster by walking, and the staircase never ended. I ran for almost an hour it felt like, and Kronos was about to grab me as the blocks on the wall and stairs began to grow away from each other. In the spots that were in between the blocks was a mass orange lava color. I leaped from step to step as the fleets of the staircase grew apart. Soon I was to far away to jump and Kronos had disappeared. My block I was on sunk all of the sudden… I was in a cyclone of orange lava looking up at the ceiling. My vision changed and I was going forward… not down. I was in a lava river of some sort. I turned around. A boat came by me with Charon on it. Charon laughed and said

"Hello Percy!" He laughed more, and opened his mouth wide. Kronos crawled like a spider out of the mouth of Charon, and stuck his hand in the water. I dove under and opened my eyes. I was swimming in a purple mass. I looked outwards and my vision changed again. I was frozen in a purple wall. I toppled out all of the sudden, and I rolled over to a giant white puppy. It smiled at me, and then put me in its mouth. It bit right through me, and spit me out on its chain. Half of me grew back as the chain turned into a viper. It was strangling me so hard I saw purple. Then it stopped and I looked around. I was in the middle of a trail. I looked at three levels of the underworld around me. Suddenly, out of all of the stations, white people with red eyes began to walk towards me saying,

"Percy…Percy…Percy…"

I looked up in horror. Kronos stood ten times bigger in a shadow, with an evil face of fire. I looked at the people. They all tilted up their heads and screamed like little girls. The world swirled dizzily around me as I blinked opens my eyes. I was stuck in slow motion, and a mix of anger, sacredness, and a feeling of something I didn't know overcame me. I struggled with the will of one thousand beasts, and like a nightmare turned glass, I broke free of Kronos's spell and toppled onto the swords. I pulled out both of them, and Kronos yelled

"How… What!! NEVER!!" I charged at him with the swords. Annabeth came from behind a pile of stuff, and magical song mad deadly vines erupt from the ground. Kronos drained the rest of his power you send us all flying backwards. I still had a grand finale planned. As Kronos fell to the ground, I surrounded him with three grenades.

BANG! BOOM! BAM! He looked utterly destroyed. Then he glared at me.

"Don't think this is the end Perseus Jackson!" And with that he faded into the ground.

We charged over to Cade who lay still on the floor. I felt his pulse. A faint heart beet passed every ten seconds. I noticed small pieces of dust were falling off of the sword. Grover held his reed pipes and his book he found tight. Annabeth looked shocked. I stared in horror at Cade.

"We have to get to camp!!NOW!!" I yelled as I ran out of the fiery hangar with Cade in my arms. I whistled louder than ever, and before you could say sugar cube, 2 horses came out of the sky.

_Yo boss!_

_Blackjack…there's no time! We have to get this kid to camp!_

Black jack and Porkpie loaded us fast, and we flew in the sky. We were headed home… but suddenly home didn't sound very good.

**UH OH!!I TOLD YOU THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE MIND BENDING. ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT…PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	20. I Go For a Wild Ride

I don't own PJO or any characters except…sniffle…uhhhhhh

I don't own PJO or any characters except…sniffle…uhhhhhh!! WAH!! CADE!

I Go For a Wild Ride

The ride home almost felt like it lasted days. For the first time Grover's music actually sounded good, and he kept re reading the book. Annabeth was crying most of the ride, and I kept feeling for a pulse. Cade's beet went from a thud every ten seconds… to a thud every fifteen seconds. I was getting nervous and I decided to talk to Annabeth on Grover's Pegasus.

"I am not caring about Luke anymore…I know you regret what you did…but if you're crying about him dying, I don't want to talk to you." I said to her. She looked up at me.

"Percy…I hate Luke now…He was a traitor before for all of the right reasons…but now he's just a traitor!" She looked at me very hurt. "Percy…it's my fault Cade is going to die!" She started crying again.

"He won't die! He can't!" I said in denial. "And it's not your fault he's dead… He got distracted… and Luke killed him."

"I was arguing with myself whether I should like him or not. I saved his life hoping he would realize what he was doing…but it backfired… and Cade could have killed him…but…"

"Be quiet…" I said calmly. "I know Cade…I think he wanted another chance to fight any ways."

I looked at his sword. Dust was flying off of it like crazy now.

_Boss…We're here…_ Thought Blackjack sadly. He must have overheard the conversation.

We landed by the stables, and slowly headed to the big house. It was a warm night, and all of the campers were in bead. We got to the big house minutes later. I was still carrying Cade. Grover knocked on the door, and we heard clip clopping in the house.

"Who in their right mind … Percy!!" Shouted Chiron as he opened the door.

The second we stepped inside he bombarded us with questions. I finally found a way to get out of the line of fire and get Cade to a medical room. Chiron treated to Cade, and then we had to tell him about our quest… from the top. After we finished all of the detail, Chiron's face was unchanged.

"Get some sleep. I'll tend to Cade overnight. Come see him in the morning.

Of course I didn't even get a wink of sleep, and the second the sun was up I charged over to the big house. I knocked frantically, until Chiron answered with a sad face.

"Cade is up…" I yelled with delight… but Chiron brought me back down.

"He will have time for one last conversation with you and your friends. Then I'm afraid the Fates have him ready for Hades." I was stunned. By now, the others were here, and as brave as I could, I walked up to see Cade.

"Hey dufas…" I said as happily as I could.

"Hi…pretty sucky way to end your life huh?" He said casually.

"OH…………" Annabeth ran over and gave him a huge hug… just like when she found out Cade was her half brother.

"I love you bro…" She smiled.

"I love you to sis… and it's not your fault I died…it's Kronos's." Annabeth grew sad. "I promise I will kill him for you!"

They hugged again. Then Cade turned to Grover.

"Thanks for taking care of me dude…" he said. Grover smiled and said

"I'm going to miss you…"

Cade turned to me.

"Percy… I know we got off on the wrong foot. You are a good friend…and I hope I see you again. He smiled one last time. And looked at us deep in the eyes.

"You guys are the best…" He closed his eyes, and with a smile on his face… Cade was dead.

We held a tribute to Cade later that day. We had his green and silver owl coffin burned in the amphitheatre, and surprising enough… Everyone broke into a giant applause when I finished explaining to everyone his story. We partied, and prayed Cade would be safe. I sent an instant message to Nico telling him to help Cade get happy in the underworld. It felt so much better getting one last good talk with Cade. And I knew that the rest of the summer would be normal.

…………………………………………………………………………

For the next two and a half months… I visited Cade's grave every day. Whenever I was in a situation I would always think about what Cade would say. It was the last day of camp… and the last thing I had to do was visit Cade's grave. I went to a calm glad in the woods, where a herd of tombstones of dead campers was. I went straight to Cade's and just stared at it. I was in a trance, but a familiar voice woke me up.

"Hey Seaweed brain…What are you doing here?" Asked Annabeth.

"Finishing saying goodbye…" I said calmly. We both sat down next to the grave.

"You know…I never really noticed how free I was not constantly worrying about Luke. I have a choice of who I want…" She said happily.

"You never told me who your type was…" I said in question

"She smiled at me.

"I like funny guys who are oblivious to the fact that whatever I do is for them…" She said looking at me really funny with a huge smile on her face.

"Who's that?" I asked in curiosity.

Annabeth did the biggest eye roll I have ever seen, then set her head on my shoulder.

That's when all of the wires connected. I was jealous of Luke when they kissed; Cade was right when he said I was angry about him always hanging out with her. I realized what that song reminded me of.

Your solar eyes are like nothing I have ever seen, someone close that can see right through… I'd take a fall and you know that I'd do anything…I would for you. That was Annabeth. I can't believe it took me this long to realize how long it took me to realize this… but I was in love with Annabeth. She gave me a certain look again. Our heads moved closer and closer together…so close that our noses almost touched. That's when her soft lips met mine. I kissed Annabeth and I wasn't scared to admit it. This is when I thought about what Cade would say…

"I saw tongue…"

O.k.… maybe Cade wasn't the best person to consult. Then again he was right.

**THE END! WELL THAT WAS MY FIRST FAN FICTION… HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! IF YOU DID, TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT IN A REVIEW. I'M GOING TO HAVE AN EPILOGUE FEATURING THE LYRICS TO THE SONG THAT PERCY AND CADE SUNG…AND SOME NOTES. THANKS!!**


	21. Epilogue

This is the epilogue… so I don't have to say it

This is the epilogue… so I don't have to say it!

EPILOGUE

Here's that catchy song that Cade sang and gave Percy a little reminder.

This Velvet glove- Red Hot Chili Peppers

Close to my skin  
Im falling in  
Someone whos been

Sittin by the phone  
Im left alone  
In another zone

John says to live above hell and  
My will is well

No one is waiting  
For me to fail and  
My will could sail, yeah

Its such a waste to be wasted  
In the first place  
I want to taste the taste of  
Being face to face with common grace  
To meditate on the warmest dream  
And when I walk alone I listen  
To our secret theme

Your solar eyes are like  
Nothing I have ever seen  
Somebody close  
That can see right through  
Ill take a fall and you know  
That Ill do anything  
I will for you

Sailin for the sun  
cause there is one  
Knows where Im from  
I care for you  
I really do, I really do

Come closer now  
So you can lie  
Right by my side

Sittin alone in the sun  
I wrote a letter to you  
Gettin over myself, yeah

Your solar eyes are like  
Nothing I have ever seen  
Somebody close  
That can see right through  
Ill take a fall and you know  
That Ill do anything  
I will for you  
Your solar eyes are like  
Nothing I have ever seen  
Somebody close  
That was made for you  
Ill take a fall and you know  
That Ill do anything  
I will for you

Close to my skin  
Someone whos been  
Im falling in

Disasters are  
Just another star  
Fallin in my yard

John says to live above hell  
My will is well

Long to be with  
Someone to tell  
I love your smell

NOTES- Yes I am the actual Cade… I didn't die nor do I want to. It was just a good way to end the book!

This book took place during the time book 5 would… but it is not book 5! It's a random book!

Rick Riordan is the lucky one who owns these awesome books… not me.

Thanks for reading! If you read this story PLEASE REVIEW!!

I am going to work on another story called Saturday Night Lights: A Percy Jackson Party. Chapter one may be posted later today…so keep your eyes open.

I said it if you have read this story please review.


End file.
